


Illicit Affairs

by opennovels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opennovels/pseuds/opennovels
Summary: You are Sirius Black's twin sister and while you remain close, you are driven apart by differing ways of life while attending Hogwarts. Firstly, you were sorted into Slytherin and from that moment, Sirius detested the patch upon your robes, yet he loved you dearly. His hatred for a certain Slytherin wouldn't cloud that love when you develop a close relationship to Severus Snape... would it?
Relationships: Professor Snape & Reader, Professor Snape x Reader, Severus Snape ! Reader, Severus Snape & Reader, Severus Snape x Reader, Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You, Snape & Reader, Snape/Reader, Young Severus Snape/Reader, snape x reader - Relationship
Comments: 64
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

The scent of fresh steam flooded the Platform 9 ¾ as students prepared to part from their families with the anticipation of returning to Hogwarts. Hefty trunks were filled with pristine cloaks, uniforms, stationeries, and leatherbacks for each class: the crisp pages weren’t prepared for ink stains, nor potion stains for the near future. With their belongings on the train, most of the children parted with a goodbye to their parents before boarding the train to join their mates for the school year. 

For you and your twin brother, Sirius Black, you were itching to part from your parents. Fortunately enough, you had parents who did not believe in affection. You doubted the capability of love in your family bloodline. After all, the Black family wasn’t just known for their pureblooded ways. It did not help to have deranged regulations forced down your throat either. 

Standing along the platform, you attempted to drown out your Father’s infamous speech of upholding the Black family. Sirius, standing at your left effortlessly ignored your father, all the while, he tugged on your diamond earring for entertainment. He chuckled at the sight of your clenched jaw and swallowed down his laughter in hopes of avoiding Father’s wrath. 

Regulus, your youngest brother stood beside Sirius, a wide grin on his lips as he swallowed down his laughter. Sirius’s eyes rolled at your warning of a stare before turning back to Father. You craved a hexing spell, but kept your wand tucked under your sleeve as Father’s presence kept you under his command. You would have to wait to step onto the train before unleashing a swatting hand. 

“You are to set an example for the Noble House of Black, have I made myself clear?” You nearly scoffed at the arrogance in Father’s voice, he craved the surrounding wizards and witches to hear his prideful name. Meanwhile, you avoided the use of it. “If I hear even a word of misguidance distracting you from your studies, you will be dealt with accordingly. Have I made myself clear?” 

“Yes, Father.” 

You harmonised the response with your two brother as each of you lied under your breath. It received a stiff nod of approval, before Mother parted with a withdrawn farewell. Her lips placing a gentle kiss along your forehead, before her two sons followed. Once boarding the train, you were tempted to remove the Black family pin worn near the shoulder of your robes. Still, you waited with the temptation of returning a favour to your brother neared. 

Sirius, however, found himself oblivious to your eyes and entered the carriage with a wide grin resting on his lips. His eyes seeked a familiar faces among the mix of first years to seventh, but found himself groaning at furthering his search.

You observed Regulus frantically peeking inside each passing compartment, his eyes desperately searching for his second year mates. “Reg,” His nickname drew his eyes to meet your own and with a quick hand, you placed a handful of galleons within his palm. “Do not eat too much from the trolley or you will spoil your super.” Regulus wasted not a minute more as he rounded Sirius, who blocked his way along the halls and soon, he disappeared into a compartment. 

Sirius walked along the carriage with an eager eye, but he grunted as Regulus pushed into his back and ran off. “You come back here, you little wanker!“ His attention failed to catch your creeping hand. “Did you see him-bloody hell!” He nearly fell into a second year passing by as he jerked his right arm away from the pinching fingers. 

“You insufferable prick!” Your patience ceased at Sirius’s unconscious state and with a raise of you hand, you pinched your twins forearm, not hesitating to twist his skin with pleasure. “You know better than to test me in front of Father,” Sirius barely caught your hushed tone as surrounding students followed your abrupt actions.. 

Sirius wailed under the pressure of your touch and with a groan of pain leaving his parted lips, he swatted you hand away. “Have you gone mad? What in the hell was that for?” His voice cracked under the pain coursing along his skin and narrowed his eyes as he nearly walked into a compartment door with a turn of his heel. “I was only trying to have a bit of fun, yeah?” 

You avoided the stares from fellow students as you, one of the infamous Black twins trailed down the express. Your brother’s search for his mates beginning with an open ear. “Oh brother, your idea of fun is far different from mine.” Your eyes rolled at your brother’s laughter echoing along the train. His reason for laughter being first years struggling with dress robes, nearly colliding into one another and cause injury. “Gosh, you are such a twit, you are aware of that?” 

“Leave me be, dear twin.” Sirius grew humoured at the clueless first years and once standing at the end of a carriage with no mates near. “C’mon, I’m going to the next one,” The train horn sounded with departure nearing, convincing Sirius to hurry his ways as he slid open the following carriage door. He turned to you standing over his shoulder and gestured you ahead. “After you,” Sirius bobbed his head to the side to entice you, but not before receiving an eye-roll as you questioned his antics leading ahead. “I am a gentleman when I wish to be, (Y/N).” 

“You a gentleman? You mustn’t tell lies, Sirius.” Your brother’s mimicking tone carried just over your shoulder as you entered the next carriage. 

A few Ravenclaw students crowded near a compartment upon your entry, but the witches kept to themselves as their eyes caught the shiny jewelled pin resting on your black garments. You watched as the group scurried into the compartment without sharing a smile. It was to be expected, your family name sent fear among most in the Wizarding world. You released a huff of frustration and vigorously unfastened the pin dressed on your cloak.“Where did James say he would be?” 

A jolt of acceleration rocked those standing on their feet, while the Hogwarts Express headed further away from King’s Cross. While it had only been two months since walking along the grey carpet, for you, it brought a warmth into your veins. Which you lacked when living among the Black mansion for the last two months. You smiled at the eager first years eyeing her Slytherin patch resting along her robes and with a raised chin, continued forward. 

First years were easy to spot, but most of them were fearful of Slytherin house, while other’s longed for the right to be claimed by Salazar himself. You could hardly believe you were among Slytherin’s, but it seemed the birthright delivered you to the house your Black family held over all. 

“He didn’t… bastard probably wanted a compartment all to himself and Lily,” Sirius heard the scoff from you and smirked to himself, all the while eying a few pretty fifth years passing him. He was careful not to lean far into them, but his hand gently grazing theirs with intent as they smiled to him in response. “Do excuse me, ladies.” He sent a wink before receiving giggles from the beauties, soon pausing from his exploring to chat. 

You continued with her search along the carriage and ignored your brother’s philandering ways. Your eyes not caring to glance back and tell him to hurry his steps and follow along. The sight of a familiar redheaded sitting in a compartment caused you to pause as a smile grew on your lips. Anticipation rising in your throat as your shaky hand pushed open the sliding doors without knocking. 

“Lily, there you are… I was hoping to find you before-“ Your words faltered as you became aware of the other joining Lily Evans: Severus Snape, a fellow Slytherin, who despised any soul possessing Black blood due to your brother’s actions. “Oh, I’m sorry.” Your apology rolled off your tongue as received a painless scowl from your house-mate. “I can leav-“ 

“You certainly can,” 

You mindlessly curled your fingers around the steel door-handle as your dumbstruck mind processed his flagrant comments. However, Lily noticed the irritation from Severus, who’s blatant disregard came at expense of two friendships hanging the in the balance. 

“Sev…” Lily hushed the deep brown eyes with a glance of her green and slowly carried her gaze to you. You stood frozen in the doorway as furthering the conversation deemed to be impossible with Severus Snape present. Guilt sulk eyes were appreciated from Lily as she she silently apologised to you. The novel in her hand fell on the seat as she delayed continuing her reading session with Severus to greet you. “(Y/N), it’s been too long,” She stood from her seat with the slightest jolt, embracing you without hesitation. 

You flinched under the brush of Lily’s arms wrapping around your frame, yet, it was not because of the unease. It was due to the presence of the other Slytherin, who sat infuriated by your company as you interrupted a moment between childhood friends. “June, to be exact.” You snickered, returning the embrace to your dear friend in the doorway. “I am more thankful for owls over this summer break than any other.” Lily’s gleeful laughter drew you away from the hug and you received a questionable stare from her green eyes. 

“Oh no,” Lily’s eyes filled with concern as you mentioned the strain in your cursed bloodline arising through summer break. “is your Mother still badgering you into the idea of marriage? You need remind her of your age.” You watched as her head spun at the idea of marriage at such an age, but then again, she fell to muggle standards over pureblood. 

“Don’t be thoughtless, Lily.” The playfully tone mimicked the words of your Mother, causing the wide green eyes to linger onto every word. “When I become of age, my honour will be to continue the pureblood by baring children into this world.” Your eyes rolled as a groan escaped your lips with slight laughter mixing in between the truth to the words. 

In that moment, Lily felt fortunate to be muggle-born. Especially after falling witness to you, easing yourself into the duress of the family name and expectation. Lily could not fathom possessing a pureblood name with the presentation of the noble Black family. “I’m assuming Ireland is still your gateway?” Her assumptions weighed to be true with your chuckle. 

“The day we graduate, I swear to it.” Lily’s kind voice withered away the torment looming over the summer holiday, but you recovered with a smile. You carried your gaze over to Severus as he snorted at the remarks, watching as he stuck his nose back into the novel within his hands. It left Lily with shame at her friends actions and as she opened her mouth to correct him, you spoke. “Severus, always a pleasure… dare I ask how your summer was?” 

Severus expected to stay quiet under the presence of another joining him with Lily, but as you address him by name, his attention fell from his leatherback. His black orbs carried across the compartment to meet the you, the other Black twin, sending daggers over Lily’s shoulder with ease. “Wish I could say the same, Black… yet, here you stand, babbling in my ear with unwanted information that’s enough to make me vomit.” You felt the pride radiating from Severus as his insult struck your cheek, but it sent Lily tossing a shameful glare over her shoulder. 

“Severus… that was rude!” 

You placed a hand along Lily’s arm, reassuring her of your ability to stand on your own with the squeeze of your hand. The raise of your chin high as Severus continued on with his reading. Unbeknown to many, the callosity of your families cruel ways left you tolerable to offhand comments. In fact, it was one of the many reasons you found yourself thankful to bare the Black name… you bared tough skin with it. 

“I forgot just how charming you are, Severus.” You returned his bitter tone with self-taught composure, tilting your head just a sliver to graze over Lily’s shoulder and catch his eyes avoiding your own. The spine of his book catching your peek of interest. 

History of Potions by Bartholomew Barebone 

You raised a brow at the choice of reading, after all, the author was a founding Potions Master in Hogwarts. His familiar novel resided on a bookshelf in your Father’s study, one of few possessed the novel but you weren’t surprised as Severus excelled in Potions. “Studying, I see? Happen to master the Cross-Species spell yet?” 

His eyes peered over the top of his novel as you dared to mention his mistake from fourth year. Yet, you found no remorse creeping up your spine this time. Instead, you found yourself radiating with pride. Fourth year Transfiguration class: Severus struggled to cast the Cross-Species spell, he found himself doing the opposite of what was asked and turning a cup into a duck. 

“Perhaps… have you mastered the Calming Draught?” 

Good one. He mentioned Fourth Year as well, when you struggled to finish a potion as mistakes were made by your hand and your brothers. It just happened to be the year you were paired with your insolent twin. You refrained from laughing under your breath and swallowed further comments as the mention of Sirius would cause blood to boil. 

Yet, a purpose for easing nerves among the three of you arose with your brothers presence creeping near and before you could excuse yourself to avoid tension, he caught Lily standing in the doorway. 

“Evans, there you are…” Your brother’s voice distinct as it caught the ear of Severus, who’s eyes flickered from his novel and prepared to grab the wand resting under his sleeve. His response left you withering with remorse and before you could escape the moment by parting with a swift goodbye, Sirius’s arm draped over your shoulder allowing his body to slump into you. “Is this where James is hiding away with you? I knew he would-“ 

Sirius caught onto the unwanted presence sitting in the compartment and nearly gushed into his cruel ways. “Look there, (Y/N)…” He raised his chin towards your fellow Slytherin and continued with his brutal tongue. “It is the one and only, Snivellus Snape. And what do you know? Poor fellow still has his abnormally large snout in a book.” 

Mortified at your twins actions, you sent a driving elbow into his ribs causing him to grimace under the wind being knocked from his lungs. “Oi, shit.” His breathless comments no more as you had seconds to act without him furthering his disliked ways. Sirius disappeared from view as he stumbled back into the hall, his body bracing itself against the wall, while his lungs attempted to catch a breath under the pain. 

You picked your gaze back up to Lily, who gasped at the measures you took to silence your brother, but found herself discouraged to speak to Sirius under the circumstances. However, Snape came across as humoured by the smirk curling into his lips, his eyes glimmering at witnessing Sirius receiving torment for once. 

“It was good to see you Lily, really… I will see you soon, yes?” Lily caught onto your hastily goodbye and nodded her head, tempted to resist fighting you with leaving so soon, but thankful for it. “Severus,” You drew attention from dark orbs once more and carried your eyes to the novel resting within his hands. His book only a few pages in as the fresh eyes grazed the page, but the spine of it worn in with time. “It’s a marvellous read, you will enjoy it.” 

His black eyes softened as he processed the reasoning behind your actions, then settling himself with your reference to the novel. You took his stare as gratitude and with one last nod of your head, you slid the compartment door shut to tend to Sirius, who struggled to stay to his feet. 

While most struggled to stay still on the Hogwarts Express, the train tracks rattling beneath their feet made it nearly impossible to settle. You, however, stood still standing in the hallway of the train as your dramatic twin struggled to regain himself. Sirius kept his body pressed against the wall and carried his brown eyes over to you, his playful glare nor more as you tested his anger without hesitation. 

“Do cut the theatrics, Sirius… I hardly tapped you.” You did not bother to apologise or look over him with concern, instead, you walked ahead to find an empty compartment. While you effortlessly continued ahead of him, Sirius’s feet shuffled under the grey carpet to catch your pace. “Do not bother with your unjustified reasons either.” 

After moments of heaving, Sirius rolled his shoulders back as he got to his feet with a narrow set of eyes on his sister ahead of him. “You’re defending that pathetic excuse of a wizard?” He scoffed with the carelessness of his words not bothering to end after you reprimanded him. 

“Merlins Sake, you sound like Father,” Your comparison to father and son fell from your lips before consciously reflecting on the ramification it would cause. The silence from over your shoulder was expected as the words caught your brother’s ear and as you turned to recover what was said, he swiftly rushed past you to avoid anymore regretful spits. “Sirius, I-“

“Do not bother, dear sister!” Sirius matched his tone of anger to your father’s, even drawing out the raged-filled eyes to harrow the truth to your words. “for your assumptions of my actions are consistently right, correct?” His voice echoed along the halls of the train, drawing watchful eyes from each compartment with whispers following. 

Sirius’s booming laugh rattled your chest as you attempted to hush the eager mouth of your brother. You held your breath as the click of a locks trailed along the halls. Noisy classmates yearning to eavesdrop over the bickering Black twins. It would’ve been the talk of Hogwarts for the next week. 

“Don’t you do that!” You charged ahead with your pointer finger nearing his chest as your eyes settled among the matching pair you shred. “You belittle those you deem unworthy, like Severus…” The hushed tone added to your voice as you mentioned the name of his enemy. “yet, surround yourself amongst those who are half-blood or even muggle-born. Just because you don’t hurl insults like Mudblood does not mean, you are not a bully. You’re just as worse.” 

Silence rounded the halls as the whispers of your voice were desired to catch ears waiting to feed off the spectacle. Yet, not a soul could understand the sorrow your twin carried as his eyes broke away with forced laughter coming up his throat. Sirius was troubled by the unsettling truth, but what he failed to realise was you were as well.

You calmed discomposed anger firing within your belly and grazed your eyes over your shoulder, catching the countless doors pushed open to hear your voice. “… we can finish this discussion later if you wish-“ 

“Why don’t you visit with your fellow Slytherin mate?” Sirius humoured himself with a grand smile before raising his hand to direct you back towards the compartment you previously left minutes ago. “You seem rather chummy, why not befriend the greasy haired git, yeah?” He spat his hatred one last time and with a clenched jaw, drew back the door leading out onto the next carriage. He effortlessly closed the door with force and did not bother to look back to look back at you. 

You panted a struggling breath at the realisation of your actions settling within the back of your mind. Sirius was your twin brother, your favourite companion… yet, his actions were more harmless than lashing by hand. You knew that better than him. While his eyes stayed burned in the back of your mind, you raised your right hand to strike the wall across from you, releasing the slightest bit of tension within. 

As your palm struck the wall, it ignited a flaring effect along your skin, almost immediately turning the light complexion red. Your right hand fell back at your side without another glance of examination. “Shit,” You bit back the laughter coursing up and carried your gaze down the hall to spot a few young first years peaking their heads out. “move along before I turn you into a gargoyle.” Your empty threat sent doors slamming shut within seconds, but the black pair of eyes observing from mid hall left you still. 

It seemed Severus Snape’s prying eyes were sneaking in between a sliver of a doorway, his attention deeming to be unwanted by you. Yet, how could you deny him when his name was mentioned at your tongue. You found yourself struggling to break the heavy gaze of Severus Snape, until the door slid open and Lily stepped out, his eyes falling from view. 

“(Y/N), is everything alright?” Her caring streaking uprising a true smile from your lips as you nodded your head. You didn’t want to be coddled after a squabble with Sirius, not when it felt as if you were betraying your own blood. Lily’s eyes began to search for the truth and you acted fast to end it. 

“Just fine,” You brushed your fallen strands of hair gracing your cheek behind your ear and stepped a little closer to your redheaded friend. “Siblings, they truly are a joy, aren’t they?” You half expected Lily to laugh under the pretences of covering up such a mess, but she didn’t. She sadly nodded her head as if she could understand your side. “I should go find Regulus,” You used your second year brother as an escape route by quick thought. “before he spends all his galleons on the trolley.” 

The green in her eyes sympathised with the fight to disregard harm done by your brother, but this time it was not at Severus’s expense, but your own. You went to pass by her compartment with nothing more left to say, yet, Lily found herself more encouraged to help you forget. 

“(Y/N),” Her soft voice nearly angelic as you paused a moment more to listen to her reasoning. “If you want to, you can come join Sev and I… we wouldn’t mind the company.” You doubted her statement with the disagreeable hush from Severus carrying out into the halls, causing you to shrug off the yet another insult. 

Your hands curled into the black fabric of your cloak hugging your sides as your clammy palms were caused by your nerves. “I don’t doubt my company being welcomed by you, Lily… but I don’t wish to cause anymore discomfort to the evening.” 

Avoiding anymore discussion, you practically glided across the carriage to find a compartment baring not a soul to hear your retched cries. All the while, you were unknown to Lily’s shameful speech, most of it regarding the risk you took to protect him over Sirius. And as tears stung your eyes with the idea of betrayal, without noticing you gained a slither of reliance from one who once considered you an enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Sirius Black's twin sister and while you remain close, you are driven apart by differing ways of life while attending Hogwarts. Firstly, you were sorted into Slytherin and from that moment, Sirius detested the patch upon your robes, yet he loved you dearly. His hatred for a certain Slytherin wouldn't cloud that love when you develop a close relationship to Severus Snape... would it?

The first days of classes sent anticipation running through the halls of Hogwarts as students rushed to get to their first morning classes. You paced yourself in the halls as your eyes longed to catch Sirius among the passing Gryffindor’s. After arriving to Hogwarts, Sirius had not made any effort to find you and when arriving to breakfast and nibbling on dry toast and jam, you waited for him to stroll in with James. However, he was no where to be found and by the time you found the energy to search for your brother, the bell rang. 

Your first round of classes began with Charms, Herbology, and Transfiguration. You attempted to focus throughout your classes, specifically Transfiguration and Herbology as it fell to be your favourites. It was found to be difficult with your brother burned in your mind. Discomfort running through your veins as the sight of a Gryffindor’s patch sent you into a silent stare. Sirius certainly knew how to get under your skin better than anyone. 

The sight of Professor McGonagall sent you into a smiling fit, after all she was your most loved professor while attending Hogwarts. Her subject of choice being one of your favourites added to your favouritism towards the Head of Gryffindor house. You sat patiently throughout her class, intently listening to the syllabus preparing you for the next year. 

“My wish for you all coming into fifth year is receiving high scores among your OWLS.” You listened as Professor McGonagall strolled around her classroom addressing you and your classmates. All of your spines shivering at the mention of the Ordinary Wizarding Level exams coming within the next few months of school. McGonagall’s eyes scanned over her surrounding students as she walked in between the desks, her eyes landing on you with a smirk curling into her lips. “With luck, your highest score will be in Transfiguration.” 

Her indirect comment left you with a coy smile as McGonagall raised a brow with your evident pride making her glance twice. “Now, with your first day being stressful enough, I will relieve you all for lunch,” You waited for a moment as your classmates began to gather their belongings within her well wishes. “however, I expect you all to read the first four chapters of your text by Wednesday.” 

McGonagall released the filled classroom with a wave of her wand sending the chamber doors flying open, causing students to rush the doorway. Gathering your textbook within your arms, you patiently waited within your seat and allowed the eager students to pass you on their way out. You smiled as Lily Evans, who was seated at the front of the classroom rushed over to say hello, but McGonagall’s voice broke the moment. 

“Miss Black, may I have a word…” 

Lily hesitated to continue with the unspoken conversation, her bright green not wanting to be deemed rude, but you waved her off. “I’ll see you soon,” Your reassurance allowed Lily to leave without feeling an ounce of guilt and as you stood to join Professor McGonagall at her desk. Yet, when raising from your desk to join McGonagall, she passed you with swift steps directed towards the open doors. 

“My apologies, Miss Black. If you would follow me,” You rushed after your Transfiguration Professor within seconds of her proceeding out the door, soon walking along side her. “I must hurry off to lunch for my agenda for today is filled. However, I am hoping to catch you for a moment as we walk to lunch, is that possible?” 

“Yes, of course Professor.” 

The reasoning behind McGonagall’s inquiry left you conjuring up ideas in the back of your mind, but instead of focusing among the unknown, you waited. Most of the students gathered among the Middle Courtyard, grabbed lunch from the Great Hall and picnicked along the greenery. You seemingly found yourself charmed each time you entered the courtyard, primarily during the winter when snow covered the castle. 

“I am in need of your keen mind, Miss Black.” McGonagall’s comment quirked your interest as the flattering remark left your heart skipping a beat. You were not only taken aback by her comment, but touched as she continued. “As I mentioned in class, OWLS will hold great providence over your year. And while I hold no doubt in your abilities to score highly, Miss Black… there are other students I worry for.” 

You treaded your feet through the blades of grass as your witted mind caught McGonagall’s reasoning. “Are you asking for me to tutor, Professor?” You kept your attention on your Professor, but your eyes wandered along the enchanting stone architecture possessing the length of the courtyard. 

“Indeed,” McGonagall’s stern eyes fell upon mischievous students casting food upon the stone walls to stick among the ancient work. “That is ten points from Gryffindor Mister Lancaster.” Her voice carried over the laughter of surrounding housemates, most of them scattering at the Head of Gryffindor House walking near. It left the third year boy standing alone with a frown on his lips as he was scorned by McGonagall without hesitation or favouritism looming her choice of punishment. “best clean up your mess before I serve you with a weeks detention.” 

You refrained from smirking as McGonagall’s shameful eyes frightened you as well. McGonagall did not pause to watch the Lancaster boy carry out his deed, instead, she carried on her determined stroll with you at her side. Your Professor’s velvet green robes nearly caught your feet as you stepped into the castle corridor, nearing the Great Hall. 

“I don’t wish to overwhelm you, Miss Black… so, I will limit you to three students per week.” Her concern for your studies drew you to smile, while her eyes grazed over her shoulder to assure your commitment. “If you wish for less, I will allow-“ 

“No, no, three will do just fine, Professor.” Her growing smirk curled upward as her eyes gleamed with pride at the reassurance given by your swift response. “I will do my best, I swear to it.” 

McGonagall looked rather amused at your adding comment, even chuckling to herself. Her eyes focused ahead on the students flooding the halls to get to lunch and spoke again. “I have no doubt in your abilities for my class, Miss Black. You possess a gift in Transfiguration’s and I believe you will excel beyond your expectations.” Her indirect comment resonated with your conflicting mind and for a moment, you pushed the thought aside. Your attention falling upon the piece of parchment gracing McGonagall’s hand raised at you. “This is a list of names for your first few weeks, do get back to me when you can, yes?” 

“Yes, of course, Professor.” You held the parchment within your palm as the two of you approached the Great Hall just as the clock struck afternoon. McGonagall wished her goodbyes within moments of entering the double doors, her swift movements carrying her to the grand table at the head of the room to settle among her colleagues. Yet, you found yourself standing in the doorway with the sight of your twin freezing your nerves. 

Sirius Black sat in the company of his mates as the Gryffindor table possessed more students by the minute. His smile growing as James dared to toss mushy peas in his pumpkin juice: meanwhile, the gut wrenching pain struck you with his carefree actions. Sirius was skilful at hiding emotions in between fits of laughter and his infectious grin. And it only fuelled the bit of anger resting in your belly. You told yourself to follow the sound of your cousin, Andromeda’s voice calling you. Avoiding any further contact with your brother until the right moment. 

You walked along the Slytherin table to join your cousin and the moment you sat beside her, you regretted it as Bellatrix Black, her sister was soon to follow. Andromeda whispered an apology in your ear before her sister graced sitting across from you. Her whispers of explanation soon casted over by Bella as she plopped down with a slam of her textbooks startling those down the table. You weren’t the slightest bit hungry. Especially as Bellatrix’s voice caught your ear. 

“My, my… someone looks sad.” Bellatrix directed her comment to you as her hand reached along the options of food. Her hunger for food not matching the look in her eyes as the lust for torment met your own. “I think I know why,” Her deep brown eyes crossing to her younger sister at your left as her wicked smirk was enough for Andie to disapprove. 

While Bellatrix’s pureblooded ways clouded her heart and mind, you withstood her comments with a bite of your tongue. Never daring to cross her under the fear of life itself hanging in the balance. Andromeda was the well intentioned out of the Black sister’s, her heart pure as she withheld from taking the steps to inherit her elder sister’s ways of cruelty. You were most forthcoming to Andie over Bellatrix and Narcissa. Narcissa was the youngest, she was Regulus’s age and while sharing a similar warmth held by Andromeda, she tended to align her ways with Bellatrix. 

It was easy to grow close with Andromeda, you and her were both fifth years while Bellatrix was seventh. 

Her purposeful smirk caused you to send a resentful glare her way before Andie nudged her from under the table. “Bella, stop it.” Andie’s hushed begging causing Bellatrix to chuckle as her disapproving younger sister humoured her. 

“Oh, please, (Y/N) is blood, Andie.” Bellatrix avoided the wrongful stares from you and Andie and kept poking her fun. Her smirk directed at you as she caught onto your stare. “So, is Sirius, so we can ask all the questions we want.” You grew tempted to speak but her voice left you silent. Bella, however played off your emotions as you tore your eyes off her to avoid conflict. 

“Heard you and Sirius got in a little tussle on the train…”

It was times like these that you wished to be seventeen as your fingers entwined around the wand hidden under the table. The idea of the silencing charm tempted you to break the prohibited use of magic, even if it meant detention for an entire year. You settled for bitting your tongue by choice as the calming hand of Andromeda settled over your own. Yet, another reason as to why she was your favoured cousin over her sisters. 

Bellatrix sat displeased with your response to her jabs, which left her itching for ways to irk further into dinner. Her continuous disregard of respect intensified as she leaned further across the table to catch your ear. She pressed her forearms into the tables edge and set her eyes among you.

“Is it true your little twin got hurt because you called him a bully?” Her tone of voice craving a reaction from you. “Pitiful Sirius, I always knew he never measured up to be a Slytherin himself, tis why the foolish slum ended up where he belongs in-“ 

You told yourself to release any resentment withheld from years prior when dealing with Bellatrix. She rarely found the nerve to bother you under the watchful eye of her parents or yours, but at Hogwarts you were fair game. You were found to be under control as Andie’s hand removed itself for a split moment to recover a sip of water and in that moment, you acted. 

Within seconds, your wand was digging into the side of Bellatrix’s neck as her curls overshadowed the threat to eyes watching in a distance. You expected her to fall silent, even shake with fear at the threat. Instead, her demented grin met you. “Say another insult in my brother’s name and I will send you flying across the Great Hall, do you understand?” She nearly cackled at the threat, causing eyes to look over and gasp at the commotion. 

Before any other eyes could follow onto the actions bearing among the table, you tugged your arm back under the table and kept your wand hidden. Bellatrix’s eyes glimmering under the rising anger coming from your hand. She leaned back into the booth seat and eagerly raised a brow as the temptation of violence sparked excitement within her veins. 

Andromeda caught onto the aversion you possessed and paused from serving herself a helping of roasted potatoes. “… aren’t you hungry, (Y/N)?” Her hushed voice caught your ear as she sat to the left of you and with a shake of your head, you stood up from the table. 

“Not really,” You removed the napkin resting on your lap and properly folded the gold fabric up and tossed back onto the table. “I’m just nauseas today.” You ran your eyes along the table as the stench of roast chicken sent a revolting stir within. The helpful hand reaching for glass of water was Andie, who eagerly helped to heal your upset stomach. “… thank you.” 

You told yourself to settle among your cousins and felt lucky as Bellatrix wandered further down the table to join her older mates. Andromeda rushing to apologise as the ear of her sister left and before you knew it, you hushed her with understanding. Not wanting her to feel sorry for Bellatrix’s comments or actions. 

Soon, the clock struck one and you were off to your next class which happened to be Potions. You said your goodbyes to Andromeda and headed towards the dungeons to prepare for class. As you made it to the stairways, you found a small line directly on the stairwell leading down and as you stepped on, Sirius caught your eye. He stood surrounded by none other than James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. His laughter carrying out among the group of four as the heartache of your bickering stung worse at your twins smile. You felt his name crawling up your throat as you wished to gain your brother’s awareness with a simple glance, but it would not be successful with his friends near. 

You listened to complaints of Gryffindors standing near and chuckled at their chattering teeth. It seemed the brisk air of the dungeons were too much for the house of Lion. It humoured you to say the least. As you grew closer to the classroom, you speed near Sirius as the lame jokes of his mates filled your ear and before he entered, you tugged on his robes to draw him back. 

“Who the hell do you-” Sirius tripped as the drag of your hand caught his footing off guard, sending him into your shoulder. You withheld the balancing act of him nearly pushing you as retaliation but as he turned his head to attack further, the raise of his wand dropped with unsettling regret. “… what do you want?” 

“What-what do I want?” You scoffed at the rhetorical question spat from your brother as other fifth years passed by to enter the Potions classroom. “You have not spoken to me since yesterday, you avoided me at the feast last night and purposefully skipped breakfast to not speak to me.” His eyes rolled as his arrogant frame of mind drew you to laugh. “Do not act as if I am lying.” 

You stood along the drafty corridor with students voices traveling outside from the classroom, the dim lights of the halls leaving you two locked on one another. Yet, Sirius found himself angered by your presence as your words from yesterday still bore underneath his skin. 

Sirius avoided your gaze as he attempted to push off the emotions stirring within him, his hesitant step longing to retrieve back to his mates. “You’re wrong.” His daring snicker left your eyes searching among his as his unrecognisable tone left you startled. “You said it yourself, I sound like Father. I am only proving it to you, dear sister. He ignores you, so I will do the same.” Sirius possessed no restrain from his hateful spit and the moment you nearly stumbled back with his words, your visible pain hit him. 

He returned the favour of painstaking comments but his struck a deepened insecurity, while yours struck his pride. 

Salty tears clouded your eyes as the disturbing words imprinted along your skin with a sting of truth. You felt the strain of your vocal cords rise up your throat as a struggling breath settled your cries. However, you turned yourself away from view the moment his hand raised to comfort you, as an apology laid on the tip of his tongue. You stood with your back to him and released a heavy breath of frustration of his presence over your shoulder. Forcefully you wiped away the tears with the use of your sleeve and coughed up another harsh cry. 

“(Y/N)… I-“ 

“Don’t!” Sirius flinched under the crack of your voice, not mistaking the pain withering in your tone or eyes as you carried your gaze back to him. “I don’t want an apology,” You viciously shook your head as his eyes softened with witnessing his painful mistake. “not when you mean what you’re spitting me.” His lip quivered under the duress of his actions and before you could leave him, Sirius’s eyes traveled over your shoulder and sent a vengeful glare

“Keep to yourself before I hex that wide nose of yours, Snivellus.” 

You didn’t have to look over your shoulder to know who stood near as his nickname left you saddened by his mistaken luck. “As if you could carry out a hex for third years,” Sirius’s eyes planted on you with surprise as your voice caught Severus’s ear as well. “then again, you struggle with second year charms. Some, Black you are.” You pushed your shoulder into your twins with a forceful shove causing his feet to miss his footing and send him back into the doorway of the classroom. 

Instantly falling back into the doorway of the potions classroom, Sirius caused commotion to startle most of the fifth years awaiting class. The heavy wooden door nearly slamming shut as he pushed himself up to regain himself, while you strolled past him without a second glance. You caught the eyes of his mates watching from afar, questioning the moment of silence you two shared. Ignoring the stares you settled into a table across the room and watched as the clock ticked with one minute left. You listened to conversations carrying out among you and when catching Sirius take the seat beside you, you reached for your textbook to switch places. 

“No, please (Y/N).“ His hand reached for your wrist as he tugged you back into the seat in hopes of resolving the issues built. “I’m sorry for everything I said, really I am. You know I wouldn’t ever mean what I said about Father.” 

“Oh, but you did.” You hushed your tone with the clock rounding to thirty seconds as last minute students raced within the door to beat Slughorn. “You know better than to lie to me, Sirius. I can always see when you’re lying… your eyes flicker and your panicked voice gives you away.” His shoulders slumped at the defeat you were setting upon his shoulders. “You said what you said, I said what I said. It’s equivalent retaliation, just like you play with James… but you know me, I’m not as forgiving as James Potter.” 

Potions Master Horace Slughorn entered the classroom with his eyes lost among the students filing inside as their eager eyes caught him with a smile. His hand possessing the textbook of choice as he placed it down among his desk, quickly rushing to read over the selection of names for partners. You held no expectation as to who you would be paired with, Slughorn liked doing so with alphabetical style easing his scattered mind. However, when his name matched with your brother’s, you were quick to raise your hand within moments. 

“Yes, Miss Black?” His dumbstruck mind struggling to process the reasoning before scratching along the clipboard resting in his hand. 

You dropped your arm within seconds of it raising in the air and stood up from your seat. “Professor Slughorn, I was hoping to switch partners this year… my brother and I agreed it’s best if we work separately.” Sirius’s hushed tone caught your ear as he made sense of your request, but he was too late to deny Professor Slughorn accepting nod. While he glanced over his sheet of parchment, hushed tones scattered among the classroom as you left your twin stunned by your choice of action. You began to collect the textbook resting before you as Slughorn’s indecisive mumbling kept your impatient heart racing in your chest. 

Yet, nothing could prepare you for his response. 

“Of course, uhh, why don’t you go join… Mister Snape near the back.” 

The stoic face of your twin faltered as his nemesis’s name came from Professor Slughorn’s lips, his eyes wide from the startling news as he kept himself calm for the moment. You held no hesitation using from your seat with a jerk of your hand snatching the satchel resting near your feet. “Best wishes to your new partner, dear brother.” You held a steady voice as gasps followed the comment, heads turning to catch a glimpse Sirius’s reaction. 

“Alright now, class… Miss Collins, will you please join Mister Black upfront.”

Eyes followed you sauntering towards the back of the classroom to join Severus Snape, who was seated near the darkened corner possessing the slightest bit of light. His dark eyes matching the unsettling shock of your brother as your choice meddled with his adoration for potions. Snape wallowed through Potions on his own accord, but this time around you broke his lonesome way. 

Your leather satchel resting over your shoulder fell to the stone flooring as you sat beside Severus, his eyes directly following Slughorn as he trailed near the front. “Now that we’ve settled, I would like to start this year with the ‘Draught of Peace’ so, if you would please turn to page five as we begin.” You listened to the simple demands as the tilt of your chin caught Severus scribbling onto the page within moment of opening the texts.  


His quill not hesitating to pause as the black ink printed in between the readings, you broke the gaze before Severus’s eyes caught you from snooping further. Your careless fingers traced the sketch of a cauldron on the open faced textbook, seemingly catching the attention of Severus as his sneer left you dreading the choice of switching partners. 

“… who can tell me what the four ingredients for the Draught of Peace?” Slughorn’s question was left unanswered as students fell blank with the first day of reading was undone. Your eyes traveled four tables ahead to await Sirius’s raising hand to shoot up in the air. His chance to earn house points sinking with his pride as he held no attention for the matter. Sirius knew the answer, after all, your Father made you study the fifth year term of potions over the summer, but he failed to commit to the assignments as you had. 

The tentative arm of your own raised as a few more seconds left Slughorn starring among the room of students failing his first test. His blue eyes fell upon you within moments, “Ah yes, Miss Black?” 

Dropping your hand back onto your lap, you began to fidget with the gold ring resting on your pointer finger as eyes followed with a raise brow. “Powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, and powdered unicorn horn.” You received a grand smile from Slughorn as his approving hands raised to applaud your correct answer. 

“Correct, Miss Black. Five points to Slytherin… now, who can tell me the importance of powdered moonstone?”

An unpleasant hour and a half ended with no word from Severus seated to your left, his occasional scribble or scoff left you feeling more unwanted by a single moment. You answered three more questions during class, but kept silent for the most part as Slughorn wished for your classmates to voice their knowledge. Slughorn yearning for his students to read over the Draught of Peace chapter in preparation for two days time. His voice dispersing in the classroom as students scattered from the cold dungeons with their robes tightly drawn to their bodies. Severus sat upright as he gathered his items scattered among the table, while you did the same to avoid awkward tension that fumed hatred between your bloodlines. Your quickened actions came to a halt as Sirius shot up from his seat, not even directing his attention to James, Lily, Remus, or Peter seated a few tables back. His eyes on another Slytherin standing beside you, who was unaware of the glare directly on him. 

You tossed the textbook into the green lining of your satchel just as Sirius strolled beside you with the scent of his cologne catching your nose. His taller frame blacked the path of your exit purposefully as James Potter neared his friend to stand over his shoulder. 

“(Y/N), can I speak to you?” Your brother’s voice sent an understated upset from the Slytherin housemate standing behind you, his option to leave blocked by his enemies cowering near. You kept your side to Sirius as he attempted to get you alone for another minute. All the while, James was itching to cast a dark cloud over Severus, you could tell by the smirk on his lips and it was sickening to say the least. 

“Why? So you can offer me an empty apology?” You carried the conversation with not even a glance meeting Sirius. All your items were packed into the satchel resting on the table and once done, you strapped the buckle flap over and properly closed the bag. “I am only going to tell you this once, Sirius. Until I can stomach what you said, leave me be.” 

The corner of your eyes caught the woeful stare received from Sirius as your request silenced him with a blow to his chest. You swung the leather satchel over your shoulders as the day of class ended, but drama only rose with Remus, Lily, and Peter growing closer. Your only wish was to return to the Slytherin Common Room with a clear mind. 

Severus continued to stand behind you as his attention unwillingly followed your discussion with Sirius, but as Lily closed in, his eyes fell to the floor. You caught it. His breach of trust rested heavy with Lily as her loyalty to her house and group of mates hurt him. It silently broke your heart and as you turned to leave, Sirius raised his arm to blockade the walk.  


“You know I didn’t mean half the shit I said, I was just angry and…“ Sirius was speaking with scattered thoughts as the presence of his foe left him weak. He was near putting a foot in his mouth again. You were on the verge of anger and if he failed to witness it, you could not be shamed for retrieving his profound statements. 

“Is that what you were?” You ended his babbling with tranquil anger fuming the conversation and as you finally met his eyes, he caught onto it. “You were livid that I compared you to Father, I understand… but you had the audacity to-“ Jame Potter intervened the moment you spoke on personal ties in front of an unwanted guest.

“Listen, (Y/N), Sirius didn’t mean-“ 

A bitter laugh filled your lungs as James provoked an inner desire to scorn the prideful Gryffindor standing before you. You were fuelled by years of destain for James Potter, between his arrogant schemes and grasp over your brother, he set the flame of it all. Sirius was reading you and he knew James voiced his opinion where it didn’t belong. His arm fell before you and pushed James back, your twin frightened by what was to come from your mouth. 

“Last I checked, you possess not an ounce of Black blood in your veins, James. You might assume your opinion is wanted because of your egotistical mind telling you so, but it’s not needed here. If you wish to voice your opinion where it’s wanted, I’m sure there’s a girl around the corner waiting for you.” James Potter’s face fell after processing the irritable reaction caused by his own actions, his eyes swerving to Sirius, who silently judged the quickened remark. 

Remus Lupin stood gobsmacked by the risk you took in criticising his dear friend James, his eyes searching for the right moments to speak but ultimately staying quiet under the severity in the room. Lily Evans had never known you to tolerate much of her friends in Gryffindor house, but witnessing you oppose James with vigorous annoyance, opened her green eyes to catch your reasoning. She herself fought to protect Sev from the torment her housemates belittled him with, but it seemed you were fighting just a bit harder than she was. 

“I’m going to the Common Room,” James abruptly walked out the double doors with Peter and Remus close behind him, leaving Sirius and Lily fighting the inner urge to follow. As the clock struck mid afternoon, Slughorn’s attention finally gained the group of Slytherins and Gryffindors nearing the back of his classroom. 

“Is everything alright back there?” 

His striking question allowing you to send a forced smile his way as he needed reassuring to believe the lies you were to tell. “Yes, Professor… just chatting with my brother and his housemates.” You received a nod of approval before turning back to your twin. Sirius’s silent demeanour not striking your core one bit this time around, instead, it only sent shame down you throat. “I meant what I said… leave me be until you come up with a sincere apology.” 

It was your turn to leave the classroom and you didn’t turn around, not once… even when hearing Lily call after you. You didn’t want her to see the black mascara staining your cheeks as tears strolled along your cheeks, one by one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Sirius Black's twin sister and while you remain close, you are driven apart by differing ways of life while attending Hogwarts. Firstly, you were sorted into Slytherin and from that moment, Sirius detested the patch upon your robes, yet he loved you dearly. His hatred for a certain Slytherin wouldn't cloud that love when you develop a close relationship to Severus Snape... would it?

A month… it had been one month since speaking to Sirius Black, your twin brother. You found class to be the most difficult time as you avoided his fixated gaze from across the room, his attempts to speaking to you wavering with each glance you shared. Throughout your entire lifetime, the longest you had gone to not speaking to Sirius had been one week, after he broke your want first year. However, this time felt more profound due to the harsh words shared between you two. It hurt to know Sirius had come up with no meaningful apology but if he had, he hadn’t said a word to you. 

All the while, you were working with Professor McGonagall to create a timeline for each student you would tutor in the future. Her hopes for you were seemingly bright and you held pride knowing she believed in your abilities. You walked from the Middle Courtyard to the Great Hall after class would let out, discussing the options and within a months time, she would send you to the library to meet your first classmate to tutor. 

You were seated in the Great Hall with a novel in hand, occasionally flipping through the pages and scribbling along your parchment to finish up your potions assignment. Your appetite for food had been non-existent as the dispute with your brother sent knots twisted within you. It didn’t stop your cousin or roommate Andromeda to shove food in your face. 

“You cannot keep acting as if this behaviour is alright.” Andromeda’s concerning tone caused you to chuckle as the stroke of your quill angered her with you acceding ways to avoid the conversation. “You hardly touched breakfast, you took three bites of yogurt and ate half a muffin.” She placed a plate of food in between the open faced book and caught your sunken glare from across the table. “Eat the sandwich before I go tell Professor McGonagall you’re not eating.” 

The stench of roast turkey resting between two pieces of rye bread left pumpkin juice slithering up your throat: it seemed food was a replant when your twin brother despised your existence. You lifted your chin just a bit and placed the quill aside as Andromeda’s raise brow was enough of a threat. “I-I’m really not hungry, Andie.” Her shoulder sunk with defeat as the truth of your words rattled her more than a lie. “If I eat too much, I’ll barf.” 

You weren’t lying. 

The night of your first dispute with Sirius, you threw up most of the contents remaining in your stomach and it left you weak the next day. Suffering in silence was easy to do when you were raised within the Noble House of Black. It was no different doing so at Hogwarts, in fact, better as it became a safe haven compared to Grimmauld Place. 

“I am worried about you (Y/N).” Your cousin’s continuous voice of concern drew you away from the homework gracing the table. Andromeda possessed a noble heart of gold like no one in your family, it was clear by the gleam in her eyes. She wore her heart on her sleeve and for that, you were envious of her. “I understand that Sirius is an arse sometimes, but you shouldn’t let it rattle you like this.” Her hand gesturing over your choice to place the food aside. 

You informed Andromeda of Sirius’s actions the day it occurred and you weren’t the least bit surprised to hear of her cursing him out on the Middle Courtyard the next day. Andromeda was protective of those she held dear to her noble heart, you included. 

“Trust me, you and I both,” You returned your eyes back to the parchment resting before you as the last of the assignment kept you searching. However, unaware of the stare received from further down the Slytherin table. 

“You’ll forgive him.” Andromeda’s voice withdrew your racing mind from the angst and as her hand reached for your wrist, her gentle touch calming the storm inside. “Sirius has a pride as grand as Grandmother’s backside,” You nearly cackled at the joke she shared in secret and as she drew out your first laugh of the evening, she continued. “You’re his twin, (Y/N). He knows you better than anyone, as you know him better than anyone. You mustn’t worry.” 

“I hope you’re right, Andie.” You watched her playfully wink your way before jumping up from the table to wander off to her next class. Her reassuring smile leaving you with warmth as she raced from the Great Hall with anticipation chasing after her. 

As your eyes wandered near the exit of the Great Hall, you addressed the wandering stare. You ignored the Slytherin’s stuffing their faces in a hurry to beat the clock of time, but between them not a single housemate was found to be watching you. It left you standing up from your seat to extend your search, but as you looked to the entrance of the Great Hall for a single answer, black robes caught your eye. It wasn’t the normalcy of black robes sending you into madness, but the bat-like robes swaying in the air reminding you of a certain wizard in Potions class. 

With twenty minutes left of lunch you decided to leave the Great Hall early to finish your homework in the hushed dungeons leading to the Potions classroom. You expected to make it with fifteen minutes to spare and upon entering the classroom, you were stunned to find you weren’t alone. 

Severus Snape was settled near the table you shared with his eyes peeking over the familiar novel in hand. It seemed your presence interrupted his reading by the judgemental stare he shot your way. He did not greet you as you began unpacking your satchel, nor did he peek over his novel once more. You settled into the silence in preparation to finish out the assignment, even writing the last bit out within the five minutes of when you entered. 

You closed the ink container as you re-read the parchment, hoping not to spot any clear mistakes before handing it off to Slughorn. While reading it over, Severus’s solemn manner left you itching to pull a smile among his lips. “Severus,” You muttered his name in hopes of earning even the smallest groan of acknowledgement from the dark eyed Slytherin. His silence overtaking your ears was enough to yearn for more. “You know how the non-berry parts of the mistletoe plant are poisonous?” 

Temptation crept up your spine as you longed to peek beside you and catch his black eyes meeting your own. You stayed looking down along the fresh stained parchment, pretending to study the black ink with the back of your head facing Severus with a purpose. Withholding the desire to gaze over your shoulder was nearly unbearable as the quill in between your fingers tapped against the table. Your impatient actions ceased at the sound of his novel slamming shut, followed by his velvet tone of voice. 

“Go on,” 

“Well, you see,” You paused with pushing yourself off the tables edge as you turned in your seat to face Severus, who continued the stoic manner of his upright posture. “If I were to slip my brother a slightest bit of it, it would cause him to shit his pants, right?” His brow raised with the vulgar word leaving your parted lips and you covered by nudging your foot up into his shin. “I’m only being facetious, Severus. I’d never poison him. I was just trying to get a laugh.” Severus’s eyes traveled won to catch your legs swinging back over the chair as you directed your body back to face the table. “Yet, it feels as if he has poisoned me.” 

You let the comment fall from your lips without consciously thinking and began to roll up the parchment as the ink dried. Severus kept his eyes on you as his attention was derailed from the novel resting away from him. His inaudible mumbling caused your eyes to carry back to him as his own thoughts were clouding his penetrating mind. 

“What?” 

Severus’s searching eyes paused as the mumbling under his breathe ended with his eyes settling among you seated to his right. “You’re not eating much, are you?” His presumption dropped the small smile resting on your lips as his quirked brow caught onto your emotions. Your off-put stare not discouraging Severus, who waited for an approving nod or response to add up the answers swarming his mind.

“How did you-” 

“Your cousin’s distress could be heard from across the Great Hall with every meal. Her forceful hand practically shoving food down your throat, treating you as if you’re a birdling awaiting a feast.” His throat produced a rough scoff before lifting his lip into a smirk. “It seems your apathetic twin cannot even glance twice while you are withering under the duress of discomfort.” He delivered a painstaking truth to you and it stung, but you weren’t going to shed a tear. Not when he was simply speaking on your profound thoughts kept hidden from others. 

The unavowed understanding you shared with Severus Snape was forthcoming more and more each time you spoke. Yet, you were hesitant to facilitate a fondness to Sirius’s enemy as your loyalty rested with your brother… your blood. However, Severus’s vocal opinion was correct and he witnessed your mental torment within five minutes of isolation from others over your twin brother, who knew you like the back of his hand. 

“And you, Severus…” You kept your eyes settled on his as the enhancing stare he encountered left him locked on you with no intention to break away. His eyes searching for the reason for speaking his name once more. “you glanced twice?” 

An abrupt thud caused you to jump out of your skin as commotion near the front of the classroom followed with the presence of Professor Slughorn. He strolled into the classroom with his textbook tucked under his arm as he took the eat behind his desk, still unaware of you and Severus seated in the back. You felt your nerves pitting in your stomach as the unsettlement of your precious conversation ended within moments of it beginning. 

You peeked over at Severus seated beside you and caught him fixated on you, his astonished eyes striking your chest just as Slughorn caught on. “Ohh, Mister Snape, Miss Black… I didn’t know you were here,” Severus’s broken gaze turned to Slughorn with shades of bitterness gleaming in his eyes. “I will give you a few minutes to finish up your assignment if you-“ 

“Here you are,” You shot up from the table as his words insinuated handing over the finished homework laying in front of you. Slughorn’s little chuckle left his lips as you placed the rolled parchment in his awaiting hand. 

“Thank you Miss Black.” Slughorn shared an appreciative nod as you turned away to return back to your seat, but you collided into a force hindering your path. Hands steadied your waist as you lost balance on your feet, while the scent of clove oil and old books filled your nostrils. Your eyes settled on your deliverer as the black eyes burning into you graced not an ounce of surprise. 

You felt the rush of the moment with just his touch. Heat rushing to your cheeks as Severus’s chest pressed into your own as the tug of his fingers pressed into the warmth of your jumper. His deepened stare kept you charmed, but once you were able to hold yourself steady, he released his grip leaving you struggling to catch a breath. 

Severus stood within inches for a few moments more before stepping to the side and joining Slughorn standing a few feet back. His scent lingered within the air as his gentle touch was burned into your skin and provoked the hair on the back of your neck to stand. You briskly walked back to take you seat at the table, just as a few Ravenclaw students entered the classroom. 

For once, you were thankful to have been joined but the presence of others. 

Throughout the entire class period, you were quiet and so was Severus. His eyes hardly raising to meet your own as you finished up going over the lesson for ‘Draught of Peace’ potion. Severus continued his occasional scribbling within his textbook, not even bothering to share a glance at Slughorn either. You couldn’t find the nerve to speak to Severus as he was seated beside you the entire term of class. How could you after an unwavering bond was wrapping around your chest like the vines growing in the Clocktower Courtyard? 

Slughorn released the class with well wishes over the weekend trip to Hogesmade looming near, his direct jokes of good behaviour enough to cause students to roll their eyes. As the doors flew open with freedom peering ahead, you expected Severus to be the first to leave the classroom since you two were the closest to the doorway. However, he didn’t, he stayed scribbling onto a piece of parchment from the stench of fresh ink catching your nose. 

A familiar laugh seized your attention as Sirius was joined by James within moments of class ending: the two boys jabbing each other in the side to cause the other to fall over. It was enough to make your eyes roll as they were joined by Remus, Lily, and Peter. You didn’t understand why, but witnessing Sirius’s carefree contentment only festered the resentment stirring in your heart. Before the very eyes of your brother could grace yours, you decided to leave. 

Yet, the moment you rose from your seat Severus swept past you with not a single word or glance to linger your pestering mind. Instead, you were left with the scent of clove oil and novels. Your legs were itching to run after him within seconds of his departure, but the piece of parchments resting on your text left your attention from Severus. His unmistakable penmanship marked with black ink, which had yet to dry fully into the parchment. 

‘Go to Madam Pomfrey. Ask for draught of peace, for it will relieve the unease of your stomach.’ 

You were dammed the moment your lips curled into a coy smile with his dark eyes engraved in the back of your mind. His gesture caused your heart to pound within your chest as your fingers folded the parchment, mindful not to crumble it within you palm. 

“(Y/N)…” 

Your twin’s voice struck you with surprise as he called you from across the classroom, his eyes aimed with hope of you giving him a sliver of recognition. Effortlessly disregarding Sirius was the most strenuous thing you forced upon yourself, but then again, you didn’t ask for the cruel words he delivered. You kept your head down while leaving the classroom, directing your ways towards the Slytherin Common Room to avoid anymore contact with your brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Sirius Black's twin sister and while you remain close, you are driven apart by differing ways of life while attending Hogwarts. Firstly, you were sorted into Slytherin and from that moment, Sirius detested the patch upon your robes, yet he loved you dearly. His hatred for a certain Slytherin wouldn't cloud that love when you develop a close relationship to Severus Snape... would it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is in Third Person Severus's POV

(Y/N) Black… what was she to him? 

One week had come and gone since Severus snuck that small piece of parchment to (Y/N) Black and yet, he noticed her stay in a state of agitation. He noticed her inattentive eyes straying from conversation while in class, her quill struggling to keep up with notes as professor’s listed off important details, even catching her apprehensive hand hesitating to eat at dinner. (Y/N) was right. Severus had been observant of her actions over the past month, but he found it to be difficult not to draw his eyes away from her. Even after a week, the scent of her perfume lingered on his Slytherin robes. Sirius Black’s twin was under his skin and the moment her scent of belladonna and lavender caught his nose, he found himself unbothered. 

Seemingly, Severus’s thoughts were filled by the pair of eyes burned in the back of his mind. Her scent still fresh on his robes while the cashmere jumper lingered upon his fingertips. 

Since first year, she was identified as nothing more than Sirius Black’s twin sister, her brother Severus’s nemesis. She was a pureblooded witch from the Noble Black line, yet, never once held resentment towards him through her brother’s ways. Yet, he held your own vexation towards (Y/N) as she was complex reminder of four Gryffindors who tormented his existence. Even sharing one of the four houses made him irritable to her presence as Severus entered the haven of the Slytherin Common Room. It felt as if his refuge slipped from his fingers. It did not help when she befriended Lily… his Lily. 

Each moment shared with Lily, Severus cherished with rich warmth spreading through his cheeks and the moment (Y/N) Black would find her way in, he despised her for it. Retreating as his house animalia, Severus’s serpent way of striking focused upon (Y/N) Black without hesitation. She astounded him in her ways, never pouncing back to offend him, retreating back to cheeky comments with a sweet smile. It took a few years, but by the fifth, he came to the realisation that (Y/N) Black was far like her ill-bred brother, Sirius. 

It was the moment on the train that left Severus questioning the hatred he imbedded towards (Y/N). Her swift actions clearing him of the teasing Sirius forcefully used to torment him. He fell humoured by her bold choice of words, but even more stunned by her actions against her brother and withholding laughter was found to be painful as he received backhanded torment. Under Severus’s watch. 

It did not help to witness (Y/N) on multiple occasions fall victim to her brother’s demeaning comments. Yet, she countered him within moments and fought on your name, defending his name. If only she knew his blood wasn’t pure, she would’ve changed her mind. 

Severus were startled… and the moment he was alone with his dear mate, Lily spoke. 

‘Can you believe that, Sev? I mean, I always knew she hated the way Sirius’s acted, but I’ve never seen her that testy. She was defending you, Sev.’ 

Lily’s perception of (Y/N) left him battling within as he shared more time with the pureblooded witch. After all, she was his partner in potions after the first day of classes. Severus detested the unforeseeable actions and demanded Slughorn to return his freedom of working alone, but his professor refused. 

Informing Severus on his choice, Slughorn stood by the incorporation as he wished for the clever Black witch to work alongside him. Severus stormed out of his office, daring to curse his name under his tongue as the dawn of the next day brought envious rage. 

It was within that week he found himself aroused by the curiosity of (Y/N) Black. He detested working alongside another witch or wizard for the duration of class, but he found her presence more easing with time. Her sharp-witted mind came to use as he found himself working in sync with the Black witch at his side. Slughorn was only half-right… (Y/N) was a bright witch. 

With the week drawing to a close, Severus prepared himself by arriving to class early in hopes of speaking to Slughorn before the clock struck. His hopes were crushed with (Y/N) entering the classroom, luckily, his nose was in a book and he avoided conversing with her. Until, (Y/N) drew him in with her soft spoken voice mentioning a certain toxic plant. 

One thing led to the other and before he knew it, Severus was unveiling the concealed attention he had given (Y/N) throughout the first week of class. She lingered with her captivated stare deepening the unspoken allure she held. It was a lie, Severus glanced more than twice. He had fallen aware of her painstaking loss of appetite after the belittling words of Sirius pestered her into discomfort.

(Y/N) was correct.

Severus sat within the Great Hall observing her grimace with a single bite of nourishment, her body refusing the food with even a taste on her tongue. It seemed her disagreement with Sirius, left her with more than despair, but overwrought. He recollected the melancholy notion within a simple glance. However, to watch (Y/N)’s daily struggle under the duress of her brother’s actions caused him to hold sorrow for the Black twin.

After that shared moment of exposure, Severus and (Y/N) were silenced by the presence of Slughorn entering the classroom. He nearly scoffed at the sheer luck of time and attempted to bite his tongue as he longed to continue the conversation. Imagine his surprise of when his hands rested on (Y/N)’s waist as she stumbled into his chest with force. (Y/N)’s hands resting on his chest sent his heart into frantic beats as he caught the appealing scent of her perfume, fresh lavender petals laced with belladonna catching his skilful sense of smell. 

It was in that moment, Severus found himself giving credence to Lily’s truth. 

Three hours passed as Severus read through more than half of his reading and with a droplet of rain, he left his thoughts. He closed the novel and released a withdrawn sigh. It had taken him forty minutes to focus on the texts and when realising his mind would not settle, Severus flipped open to the girding potion, hoping to inspire his lost mind. Within that time, his eyes peered over the murky waters to catch grey clouds stirring above followed by thunder rumbling into the soil beneath. With the downpour close, he took the time to retreat off to the Great Hall for dinner.

Entering the Great Hall brought warmth to Hogwarts students rushing to their house table, most of them searching for their housemates or joining their significant other. He often sat unattended without a single eye glancing his way or give significance. Lucius Malfoy, a seventh year head boy of Slytherin would often pass him, giving a nod of his head as a gesture. 

One might find a struggle to sit lone, but Severus sat unbothered with his eyes skimming a novel. Yet, this time around he lifted your gaze down the table to glimpse at the three Black sisters’ sitting among themselves, his were searching for (Y/N) Black, who rarely sat without them, but she was missing from her bloodline crowded near. 

Perhaps she was delayed by visiting Madam Pomfrey, as he suggested but the scowl Andromeda carried to the Gryffindor table from across the room left him doubtful. Severus followed the stare, catching her directed glare on Sirius Black. Sirius Black fell unaware of the attention from the Slytherin table, he served himself a heaping of food as his unruffled ways stuck a thorn within Severus’s side. Severus sneered at the Black twin, his careless eyes not sharing a glance to fall aware of his sister’s absence. 

“Andie, if you’re so perturbed by Sirius, please don’t glare over my shoulder… it’s unpleasant.” The voice of the youngest Black sister, Narcissa Black caught Severus’s ear as her exaggerated sigh followed soon after. He carried on with dinner, serving himself roast with potatoes while concentratedly listening to the progressive conversation a few seats down. 

“You know what is unpleasant… seeing (Y/N) not eating because her inconsiderate twin cannot swallow his egotistical pride.” Andromeda emphasised spitting venom into her explanation, not hesitating to raise her voice either as Severus fell humoured at her ranting nerve.

Tempted to carry his gaze down the table, Severus lifted his eyes from the plate and watched as Andromeda grasped her eldest sister, Bellatrix’s interest. “If you truly wish to get under thick-skulled mind, I will offer up a suggestion?” Her crimson coloured lips curled into a wicked smirk while her wand in hand danced between her fingers. 

Severus distinguished the bloodlust rousing within the cold orbs of Bellatrix Black, her tone of voice squeaking with the excitement racing within her veins. Her hungering for retribution not fuelled by (Y/N) pain, but pure destain for her Gryffindor blood-traitor cousin. Her detached entity disturbed Andromeda, who refused the choice of action against Sirius, but before Severus knew it Bellatrix raised her wand. Her whispers levitated the cup of pumpkin juice near Sirius’s plate and and within seconds, sent the sweetened liquid soaking into her cousin’s lap. 

Sirius leapt up from his seat within seconds of the drink soaking his trousers as his voice carried over the entirety of the Great Hall. “Who the hell did this?” His demanding tone caught attention from classmates as his attentive eyes scanned over the hall, awaiting answers without having to use force on another. It seemed his dear mate James found the actions funny, his laughter catching your ear as he hunched over the table to contain her laughter. 

“Pissed in your trousers now have we?” Bellatrix rose from the Slytherin bench with a prideful grin residing on her lips. Severus wasn’t the only one to look on as the cousins sent daggers to one another, both possessing wands at their side and snark on their tongue. “I thought you would’ve stopped by now, Sirius… what a shame.” 

Scattered hooting spread across the Great Hall as Bellatrix Black’s taunting focused upon her blood-traitor cousin. In all his years, Severus had seen Sirius angry by other’s doings, including his sister, but in that moment he was seething as he rounded his table to direct his way to join his family sitting across the hall. His heavy footsteps stomping into the stone floor as Lupin trailed near at the demands of James, but even when attempting to calm his mate, Sirius darted past your concealed seat and stood toe to toe with Bellatrix. 

“Care to explain why you choose to be so demented so early into the year, Bella?” Sirius spoke too kindly to his crazed cousin, who withheld her unmistakable cackle as she chuckled with the tilt of her head studying her young Sirius. 

“Oh, don’t ask me,” Bellatrix fiddled her wand between her untamed curls as her eyes remained on Sirius, but her body turn just enough to expose Andromeda sitting behind. “I casted it, but she may as well have done it herself.” The tip of wand rested along her cheek as the growing grin sparked the madness within. “I should be off,” Her playful tone skipped off within moments of stirring the tension, leaving the last two Black sister’s with Sirius struggling to comprehend the mental blow. Lupin stood close beside him, but stayed quiet as his fight laid bare in the moment. 

Sirius steadied himself along the empty space of the Slytherin table, his hands pressed into the edge as he leaned over to catch Andromeda’s eyes. “… What did I do to you?” Severus dismissed the empty-headed question from Sirius, not wanting to draw attention as the two continued to bicker. 

“Are you having a laugh?” Andromeda treated her blood contemptuously as the question sent her into a burning state of rage. “Look around, you daft arse.” Her hands gestured along the table with Sirius’s eyes following, along with Severus’s. (Y/N) had been missing the entirety of dinner and it left him questioning her well-being from the moment he entered the hall. After all, Severus was aware of her predicament, while Sirius failed too realise. “Where is (Y/N)? Your sister, your twin.”

Severus watched Sirius become despondent as Andromeda, his closest cousin, began spewing questions with spitting her insults in between. His discomfort rising as he failed to answer her with shame filling his deep grey eyes. 

“… is she alright?” Sirius’s question forced a snark to leave Severus’s lips; he retreated by serving a spoonful of potatoes in his mouth. Severus tore his eyes away from the clashing Black’s just as Sirius caught the skulking gaze from a few seats down. Sirius’s spiteful threat of orbs directly on Severus as Andromeda’s voice broke her cousin away with Severus’s thankful breath parting his lips. 

“No, she’s not alright. In fact, she’s practically starving herself because she can’t seem stomach much. And when she does eat, it comes up. No thanks to you and that bitter bullshit. Ever stop to think what you’re doing wrong, Sirius… not the other way around. She’s your twin sister and yet, you cannot be bothered with half of your band of followers.” 

Sirius stilled as Andromeda’s words acted as a backhanded slap to his cheek without force, but utterly knocking the wind from his lungs. He did not flinch as his cousin shoved her half-eaten plate of food towards him and gathered herself to leave. “Andie,” Sirius did not dare bring his gaze to meet hers as he feared another tongue lashing. “Tell (Y/N) I love her, please.” He received an eye-roll in return as Andie stood inches over Severus’s shoulder. 

“(Y/N) was right, Sirius. You are like Orion,” Her claim caused Sirius’s head to turn with intent as his eyes sparked with her triggering words. “You possess his cheek… which cannot be taught, it is imbedded.” His unsettling stare left Severus’s eyes down as he pushed off the table to counteract her comment, but she silenced him before. “Swallow your pride and tell her yourself.” Andromeda walked away from her cousin to reappear near the exit of the Great Hall. 

Severus carried on with his inattentive ways as Sirius regained himself with the help of Lupin over his shoulder. Yet, he were unaware of Sirius’s vigilant eyes skimming over Severus’s act with his mind remarking the snark from earlier. Severus kept his eyes on the open faced novel as Sirius walked down the opposite aisle across the Slytherin table. 

Lupin’s hushed whispers were inaudible to the Slytherin’s ear, but clear in Sirius’s as he attempted to listen to the advice given by his mate. His slow movement drew Severus’s eyes up as he swayed within the aisle. Sirius’s eyes narrowed on his nemesis as Lupin’s hand attempted to heave him towards their house table. His undeniable resentment directed at his cousin fell upon Severus’s shoulders and for once, he unexpressed the desire of hatred bubbling within. 

“Misplaced your manner of speaking have we, Black?” 

The eldest Black twin settled his grey eyes on Severus as the tugging grip of Remus was shoved away with a forceful hand. His diverted attention fuelled by the serving of crow, while shamed at the other’s presence of exposure to it. Sirius stood tall with his chest out, but before he could spit his prodding Professor Mcgonagall stepped behind her two Gryffindor students. Her eyes darting between Sirius and Severus as she searched for reasoning behind the intense stare Black held on the Slytherin. 

“Mister Black, I ask that you return to the Gryffindor table… you as well, Mister Lupin, yes?” 

Mcgonagall requests was answered with the help of Remus Lupin, who tugged his mate further from where Severus was seated. Black’s scowl was forced off the dark eyes as he proceeded by Mcgonagall with Lupin at his side. Both of the Gryffindor’s retreating back to the their house table table, immediately receiving questions as to what occurred. “… is everything alright, Mister Snape?” 

The Professor’s concern shifted onto Severus within moments of her two Gryffindor’s parting ways at her command. Her gentle tone promising interest with punishment if needed to be done by her hand. Mcgonagall held no blind eye to her Gryffindor students, nor did she favour them when they nagged others who were not deemed worthy. 

“Yes, Professor.” Severus’s reassurance left Mcgonagall strolling away as he stole the last bite of the roast on the plate. The slam of his novel closing left fellow Slytherin’s lurking with their eyes as Severus gathered the last of his items to toss inside the book bag. Slughorn appealed for the assistance of Severus as mass production for the Hospital Wing increased under his nose. He was to meet him after dinner, which left Severus retreating back to the dungeons to aid the Potions Master. However, attention diverted from the potions requested by Slughorn at the sight of five single vile’s resting on the shelves behind the Professor’s desk. 

Calming Draught 

Slughorn stumbled around the classroom with a list of ingredients being called out one by one, his wand charming them out of his stock closet and carrying them near. Severus read the label with a raise of his brow as the hesitation of his next move crept up his cspine. With (Y/N) Black still burned within, he imagined her ceasing her to retreat to the hospital wing, as he suggested. She was known to be self-willed and with that came ignorance. Andromeda’s remarks punctured Severus’s mind as the thought of sneaking said vile was enough to cause his fingers to twitch. 

“Severus, do join me, yes?” 

His swift shift in footing left Severus’s itching hand grasping the choose vial from the shelf, Slughorn oblivious to his actions as the vial was slipped into his robes. Severus kept the vial hidden in his pocket as the night dragged on and when released, the clock was half past elven. He had no time to gift it to the Black twin, but the desire to ease her troubled mind only grew as Severus kept hold of the vial for the next passing days.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Sirius Black's twin sister and while you remain close, you are driven apart by differing ways of life while attending Hogwarts. Firstly, you were sorted into Slytherin and from that moment, Sirius detested the patch upon your robes, yet he loved you dearly. His hatred for a certain Slytherin wouldn't cloud that love when you develop a close relationship to Severus Snape... would it?

A few days passing left you vulnerable to little appetite as Sirius continued his silence with an ignorant smile taunting you during classes and in the Great Hall. You were struggling to focus during times of grievance and when in class, you often dozed off with tire eyes drowning you. It left you questioned multiple times a day by your cousin, Andromeda. She was attempting to get you to eat at every meal, but as the weekend neared, you struggled to find a reason to stomach much. You skipped dinner with an explanation of sleep and watched your cousin leave with an unhappy mind. The moment Andromeda returned to the dorms she woke you from the deepened slumber, her eager hand serving you pumpkin juice to calm your restless stomach. Her usual gleaming eyes were seething with displeasure as she seated herself on your bed and when asked, she shook her head, avoiding the question with ease. You didn’t have much energy to fight her on it, but the sweetened taste on your tongue relieved the ache in your head. 

She threatened to visit McGonagall by tomorrow if you did not join her breakfast. It quickly drew out a swear with the raise of your hand crossing over your heart. Andromeda rolled her eyes as she prepared for bed, wishing to put herself to bed before the other two roommates returned. You finished off the juice with relief ending the moment two other girls entered the dorm. 

Cressida Parkinson and Eugenie Greengrass, both pureblood’s and laced into the Sacred Twenty Eight with their family name reigning high. Your Mother and Father held gatherings for families they deemed righteous, both Parkinson and Greengrass among the guest list. You were not close to either of them for a reason. The two girls were known to spit ‘mudblood’ at students in past years and while you were not one to hold a grudge, you held judgement for cruelty. 

You shared a glance with Andie while listening to your roommates whisper among themselves. It seemed Theodore Nott, a sixth year, had grown quite a following of girls after his handsome features charmed them with a wink and flirtatious smile. Andie wished for it to end as she scurried into her bed and placed a pillow over her head to drown out their gossiping tone. 

As the girls settled for bed, your knot filled stomach would not calm itself as you prepared to draw back the ivy coloured bedding. However, you made your way out of the dorm with Andromeda attempting to call you back into the dorm, while Eugenie called after you as well. “You’re going to get caught by a prefect, Black.” You left the dorm without another word catching your ear as the Slytherin robe cascaded along your shoulders. 

The girls loo was not far from your dorm and within seconds of entering, you regurgitated water and pumpkin juice from dinner. You sat in the last stall in the loo and gagged up more than your stomach. Soon, you flushed away the contents of your stomach and wiped your lips with the back of your hand. Yet, the acidity of bile resting in you throat caused you to cough at the taste on your tongue. 

“Damn you, Sirius.” You effortlessly blamed your twin for the sickening feeling rattling your body, but as you stepped out of the stall, your eyes widened at the sight of a fifth year prefect. Her eyes glimmering at the sight of her first victim and without question, she raised her wand at the ready. “Oh shit,” Your legs trembled at to the loss of energy striking your senses and without a fight, you allowed her to drag you off to the Common Room. She demanded you to stay seated on the couch, while she went to search for Slytherin’s Head Girl. You scoffed at her actions and rested your head along the armrest of the couch, groaning as the leather cooled the flush on your cheeks. You regretted missing breakfast and dinner.

“Trouble seems to follow your family with pleasure, doesn’t it (Y/N)?” 

His silky voice struck a nerve within your fingertips as the presence of another crept over your shoulder and without having to carry your eyes, you identified him. His bat like complexes carried him well as your attentive hearing failed to detect his footsteps. You kept your head along the armrest as his voice angered your drained mind. It had been a few silent hours since your encounter with Severus, but you held no patience for his wit at the moment. 

“Where is a prefect when you need one?” Your voice while hushed cracked under the dryness suffered from convulsing minutes before. It did not help when the growing aches in you chest began to spread up into your esophagus. 

“Do not fret, Black.” He had grown closer to your side as his voice became clear to your ear, along with his arrogant tone. “Your actions will increase the size of your own head, just like presumptuous twin.” 

The unambiguous observations left you dissolving into laughter and with the strength left in your body, you pushed yourself up from the leather sectional. “You have some nerve,” You got to your feet and eased yourself into the stone cold marble underneath you, directing your eyes just over the back of the couch. 

There he lurked… Severus Snape. 

He stood tall, dressed in his all black garments from earlier and the novel still in his gripping hand latched around the spine. The illuminating green tinge from the lake above allowing you to catch his dark eyes, along with the coy smirk on his thin lips. Yet, the fast acting spin of yours caused your head to whirl and misguide your eyes away from his. Grey spotting began to overtake your vision as you attempted to focus on the other witch across from you. You attempted to blink them away but it did not cease them. 

“Fucking hell,” Your lightheaded actions were unraveling under the watch of Severus, who caught onto your actions once failing to meet his gaze. You head hung low as the difficulty to stand without your head spinning intensified. His steps caught your ear this time around and before you knew it, Severus walked himself around the couch to stand at your right as you began to sway. 

“You’re unwell,” You treated his evident comment with a scornful chuckle as the apparent concern laced within his voice was unconvincing. He recovered with another remark following your silence. “You still have yet to visit Madam Pomfrey,” His additional assumptions left your blurred eyes lifting from the stone floor to focus onto his black orbs. 

“I’m fine Severus, truthfully. It’s just…” You paused from speaking as the grey spots continued to flutter within the empty spaces surrounding the common room. “I didn’t each much at din-“

Severus respectfully ended your lie with truth as his careful eyes watched your blinking eyes tremble. “This is the third time this week you were missing at dinner.” His right hand slipped into the robes he still wore and with a tug of his hand, he drew out a vial hidden within his palm. 

His remarking truth left the grey colouring in the air fading away as his observant eyes continued to fixate upon you with little notice. Severus’s comment withdrew the memory of last week as he revealed his watchful tone to you before Potions class. You were stunned, yet again. How could Severus Snape concern himself with you?

“How did you-” 

It was in that moment, the fifth year prefect rushed in with the head girl at her side. Gemma Smith, the seventh year Slytherin ran her eyes over you as the unfamiliar prefect stood with her chin high, smirking wide as her job well done came at your expense. Gemma stepped ahead of the prefect lurking over her shoulder and fixed her eyes on Severus, who kept his eyes settled on you before breaking them away with the presence of two others. 

“Look, there she is… I caught her in the bathrooms pretending to be sick.” The prefect’s shrill of a voice was enough to make you vomit again. Her arrogance clouding the judgement as she did not bother to look in between the lines. 

Gemma silenced the young prefect with the raise of her hand as the shinny ‘Head Girl’ pin resting along her robes caught your eye. “Snape,” She addressed him first, while you waited for his punishment to unravel before your own. “Professor Slughorn informed me of your assistance being needed tonight in the dungeons.” You connected the dots as the reasoning behind Severus roaming free was linked to the Potions Master of Hogwarts. 

Her eyes slowly grazing over his shoulder to rest on you. “however, your lying ways (Y/N) have earned you a week’s detention.” Your eyes widened as Gemma did not hesitate to question you or ask further questions to your well being. 

Not possessing enough fire in your belly to negate Gemma, you stayed silent with slumped shoulders and watched as she pulled out the detention slips. The quill in her hand prepared to sign away your fate with a stroke of ink, but Severus turned from your view and raised his voice before ink stained the slip. 

“The allegations of (Y/N) lying is false,” You nearly lost the concept of breathing as Severus defended your name and when the prefect girl opened her mouth, Severus cunningly ended her superior complex. “She hasn’t been feeling well since yesterday, I believe she skipped dinner this evening as well… naturally, falling ill. It seems Clara here, failed to ask.” 

While you could not bear witness to the expression upon Severus’s face, you could imagine his black eyes scowling to meet the prefect, who fell silent with her lips quivering. Her error of choice fell at your feet at the helping hand of Severus and you could not fathom the truth, even when his words replayed in the back of your mind. You noted his choice of words as well. Severus was aware of you bypassing dinner this evening, meaning, he had to have been observing you… or was skilled at throwing out a lie. 

“… I see,” Gemma slipped the pink slips back under her Slytherin robe, not bothering to waste an ounce of ink on you or Severus. He proceeded to stand before you, his taller frame left you standing at eye-level with his broad shoulders, while your temple met the back of his neck covered by his shoulder length hair. Although hidden by Severus’s frame, Gemma caught your firm grip on the edge of the couch and with that, raised a brow. “Do you wish to visit Madam Pomfrey (Y/N)?”

You smiled at the considerate question and raised the hand to push yourself off the couch, waving her off with the suggestion. “No, no need for that. I’ll feel better once I get back to bed.” You convinced Slytherin’s head girl with a chip gracing your shoulder as the second lie left your lips. 

“If you still feel this way by morning then take yourself to the infirmary. Off to bed now, both of you.” Gemma’s abrupt demand finished her heavy stare and turning on her heel, she gestured for young prefect Clara to follow. You were aware of Gemma’s no-nonsense ways by the whispers amongst female Slytherin’s who despised her, but you admired her firm eyes and soft-toned ways. 

Especially after tonight’s fiasco. 

The prolonged day would’ve swallowed you whole if you had not braced for impact, but nothing could’ve prepared you for the mess scattered at your feet. You advised your legs to carry you back to the female dormitories before trouble could find your neck again. However, as Severus kept still within arms length, you hesitated. 

Slytherin’s Common Room remained completely quiet as the only two students left standing were you and Severus Snape. You moved first as you stepped to his right with your fingers almost catching his with a brisk touch, but as his fingers interlocked with your own, cold glass was forced into your palm. His grasp tightened onto your palm, forcing your fingers to clench around the unknown item. 

“Four drops of this on your tongue, morning and night.” Severus’s shoulder pressed into yours with his secure grip drawing you near, his dark gaze locking you in with the bit of information leaving you entrapped. His face inches from your own caused your throat to tighten as the familiar scent of clove oil and novels summoned a fondness for his dark eyes locked on your own. He awaited for you to acknowledge his informative suggestion, leaving you nodding with his reluctant release. 

Severus waited not a minute more to leave your side as he trailed towards the male dorms, his eyes yearning for another moment with a turn of his heel. You spun the unknown vial in between your fingers as he left your side but quickly responding, you turned around. 

“Severus,” His eyebrows furrowed following a peculiar stare as you addressed him by name over his surname, which most Slytherin’s used when speaking to him. You graced a smile upon your lips as you tilted your chin upward, allowing his eyes to catch the glowing reflection of lake water on yours. “thank you… I’m indebted to you.” 

Severus fell silent under the morality of your actions resonating within the dark eyed fellow. His stiff features curling into the slightest smile as a sign of gratitude for your thanks. His fingers resting along the spine of his novel shifting as he seemed to leave the poignant moment with you. You were close to shifting your feet along the stone, but his voice jolted you back. 

“You were right.” His claim mystifying you within moments and as he read over your searching eyes, Severus raised the novel resting in his hand. “The novel… as you said on the train, it was a fine read.” You raised a brow standing in the doorway of your dorms and he spoke once more. “How are you aware of it? From what I’ve heard, it is a difficult find.” He found himself stunned by the knowledge you possessed and while he hid it well, you caught the raise of his brow with a small scoff. 

You refrained from splitting into laughter as his question surprised you, his blunt ways settling peace among you two. “My father,” His head tilted to the side at your one worded response and with that you continued. “He posses a gifted hand when it comes to potions. The man owns every possible novel written on the topic and treasures them over his children.” You instantly regretted the direct remark regarding your Father, but covered by rushing the goodnight. “I must be going or else Gemma will sign my life away.” 

“I best be off as well,”

Severus faulted his eyes from your own for a brief moment before walking ahead to enter the boys dormitory. You watched as his wide steps caused the black cloak to glide above ground, catching the slightest breeze. His quickened steps left you spitting out well wishes before he could part from your view. “Pleasant dreams, Severus.” The fellow Slytherin hesitated as your bidding goodnight surprised him and without glancing, he returned the sweetened gesture. He nearly replicated a bat flying through the nights sky as he disappeared further into the dark corridors. His footsteps soon echoing among the stone wall as you struggled to draw yourself away with the vial of elixir in hand. 

In your lifetime, you received many gifts. The gold heirloom resting on your left hand being one of them, however, the quaint vial of elixir resting into the clench of your fist had to be one you cherished the most. And with the four drops on your tongue, just as Severus directed, you fell to sleep with his scent of clove oil and novelties still fresh on the robes you wore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Sirius Black's twin sister and while you remain close, you are driven apart by differing ways of life while attending Hogwarts. Firstly, you were sorted into Slytherin and from that moment, Sirius detested the patch upon your robes, yet he loved you dearly. His hatred for a certain Slytherin wouldn't cloud that love when you develop a close relationship to Severus Snape... would it?

“Can you pass the jam please?” 

A jar of blackberry jam slid across the open table as Andromeda held a smile upon her lips, your request simplifying her stress, while a vile hidden within your garments rid your own. You snatched a piece of dry toast from the serving of breakfast and began to spread the butter first, then jam. Her light brown eyes filled with curiosity as your eager hand served yourself juice to pair alongside it. You were not pleased by her watchful eye, so you swiftly added onto a conversation for the days trip to Hogsmeade. 

“So, any thrilling plans for the day?” You nibbled along the buttered toast with jam and caught an earful from Andromeda, who revealed her desire to grab a butter-beer with a few mates at Three Broomsticks, her invite coming after but you waved her off. “I may meet you there, but I must stop by the post office to send off letters to my parents before they request for my head.” Andromeda contained her pouting lips as she continued with own breakfast. 

You finished off the first half of your toast as more students began to gather at the scent of fresh sausage craving their empty stomachs. Owls entered the hall as well, dropping the first of the morning letters from above. You felt the lightest growl rumble within your stomach as you hesitated to continue eating, relief filling your lungs as you thanked the gifted hand of Severus Snape. 

He had yet to join the Slytherin table and when scanning your eyes to search for him, your thought of his dark eyes were interrupted by Bellatrix taking a seat beside you. Her presence along nauseated you and she was fully aware of your discomfort and fed into the pleasure. 

“It seems our dear cousin as been restored, Andie.” Bella’s arm twisted along your shoulder to draw you in with her snickering ringing in your ear. “I am sure she is pleased at the little stunt you pulled last night,” Her direct comment was meant to be indirect, but her purpose was to stir your calmed mind within moments of seating herself down. “I certainly am.” Bellatrix ran her tongue along the edge of her teeth as her shrilling laughter sent your eyes to Andromeda’s, who fell silent with her eyes narrowing upon her eldest sister. 

Andromeda placed her glass of pumpkin juice down as the disliking mention drew her to anger. “Bella-” 

“She told me last night,” You received Bellatrix’s questionable stare as the lie left your lips, allowing Andie a few moments to catch on and act known to your meaning. “She came back rather testy if you ask me, nearly snapped at Greengrass and her annoying tone.” Bellatrix’s arm fell from your shoulders as her desire to arise tension ended with your skilful reading. 

“… she does have one, doesn’t she?” Bella enhanced the dislike for the Greengrass witch seated further down the table. Her clenched jaw sparked by you was a sign of distaste as you refused to feed into her maddening mind. 

“Here,” You offered a piece of toast to your cousin slumped at your side as her lip twitched at the scent of jam catching her nose. “I know you despise jam, but butter is always a delightful choice too.” Her stare turned nasty as she shot up from the bench and tore away from Andromeda’s laughter stirring within her chest. You held onto the smile as the use of jam sent her flying out of the hall with her curls brushing over her shoulder. “She’s quite easy to play.” 

“She despises jam, you know that.” Andie covered her wicked grin with the use of cup of juice, but you did not bother with her comments, instead you treated on to ask about Bellatrix’s claims. 

“What was she speaking on?” You pushed your plate aside as Andie’s smile faulted under the question striking up last night’s events. “I knew you were bothered by something last night, why keep it from me?” Her eyes fell to her lap as her fidgeting hands under the table began to twist fabric between her fingers. “Andie!” 

“Sirius and I had a disagreement,” Her words fell from her lips within moments after you repeated her name. You attempted to hide the shock within your softened eyes, but it was found to be difficult as concern laced for both your brother and cousin. “Bella acted on my anger, she caused juice to splatter his trousers and when he came over, he asked if you were alright.” You withheld destain for Bellatrix while breaking your gaze just over Andie’s shoulder, desperately searching the Gryffindor table for your twin. Seated among the other house. “I did not mean to snap, but seeing you so bothered… I couldn’t contain it.” Her gentle tone nearly screaming as an apology for her actions, while your search fell empty with him missing. 

Yet, the moment Severus entered the Great Hall, your eyes fascinated by his presence as he stole not a seat amongst the Slytherin table. He possessed a heavy book bag resting upon his left shoulder, while his black hair fell just along his cheeks. His dark eyes examined his choice for breakfast scattered near the end of the table and within moments, he stole an English muffin and apple before turning on the ball of his foot. 

Where could he be going? 

You were eager to know the answer as you rushed off the bench with a jolt in your legs, quickly reassuring Andromeda you would see her at Hogsmade before taking off out of the Great Hall. Entering the corridor outside the Great Hall, you glanced among the swarm of students trailing outside and immediately catching his black hair among them, you darted behind. 

Driving your elbows between the conjuring pact of students was easier than expected as you eased past the crowd. Severus turned from ongoing into the Entrance Hall, leaving you lost as he took a separate pathway. His dark robes catching your eye as he entered the passage leading up to the spiralled staircase of the Astronomy Tower. You stood lonesome for a moment, watching him disappear past the gate, leaving you apprehensive to continue after him. 

Thoughts raced through your mind as you debated within yourself to follow his steps: perhaps you would be a bother to him? Unless your presence didn’t entirely cause him to possess a migraine. Or perhaps Severus would be entertained to have someone other than Lily as a mate? If you were even considered a mate of his? Not possible… he had to detest you, no thanks to your brother. 

It was the driving nail in your coffin as the tentative turn of your heel left you parting from Astronomy Tower. You paused the moment your hands slipped into the pockets of your robes as the glass of a potions vial rested onto your fingertips. The clench of the vial evoked last night’s events with his spellbinding gaze enchanting you to turn once more, quickly rushing up the stairs with no hesitation drawing you back with fear. 

The morning sun peeked through the cracks above as you crept closer to the top of the tower, your eager heart racing as you heard the shuffle of his feet from above. You gathered up your robes as you attempted not to trip over the clothes gifted by your mother: you were dressed in white button up blouse with a high-waisted black skirt, gold buttons encrusted with serpents resting down the side as you paired them with black dress shoes. You placed your Slytherin robes just over your shoulders to keep you warm as an autumn chill formed. 

Once reaching the top of the stairs, you stepped further onto the Astronomy allowing the chilly breeze to brushed against your bare legs. “Merlins sake,” Your eager hand tugged the robes in as you struggled to keep warm within seconds of exposure. Unaware of the questionable stare across the tower, you continued to curse under your breathe as the chattering of your teeth earned a familiar scoff of appreciation. His noting tone causing you to follow his presence and once you did, his eyes met your own. 

Severus seated himself along one of the pillars surrounding the open tower, his back directly facing the Black Lake as his book rested at his side. He wore mismatched clothing as his grey button up unlikely match with his faded black trousers, his thick black jumper tugged over his head as his Slytherin robes paired with it. He seemed amused by your stumbling feet and chattering teeth, leaving you with flushed cheeks at the embarrassing scene.

“Severus,” The leatherback resting within his palms closed with force as you peeked his interest over the black and white pages. His hand not bothering to mark the page either as you stood within proximity of an outstretched arm. “I was wondering why you didn’t bother eating breakfast in the Great Hall.” He raised a brow at your forthright remark, while you clung to the warmth of your robes as the chill from the open view send shivers down your spine. 

“I find the benefit of weekend’s rests within seclusion among the castle, fools race off to Hogsmade with intentions of butterbeer rotting their stomachs to ache,” Severus’s harsh tone caught you off guard as his eager hand began to pull apart the muffin he stuffed within his robes. “It is endearing when no pestering voice is within my ear.” He snagged a bite of the muffin with his reflection striking him as you broke the gaze held upon him. 

His insinuation inflicted a sting but you refrained from retreating to sarcasm by looking out upon the Black Lake. Sunshine reflecting across the calm murky waters as the calm breeze sent ripples upon the pond to . Severus continued his unflinching gaze upon you as you accommodated down upon the floor to his right, his scattered novels within inches from your legs. Your unwavering stare caught owls flying over the castle with the spread of their wings utilising the current of air. 

“Owls are wiser than we,” You spoke as the crow of their call left you gleaming with admiration at the continuous flight they possessed. “They live not in packs, but alone… they’re solitary creatures,” He said not a word as the explanation left your mouth with more to come. “Owls are territorial, say a burrow or wizard for instance, the reason they hoot is distress upon announcing what is deemed their own.” 

A single great-horned owl flew just over your heads, causing Severus to break his eyes to catch it rest upon the teetering globe balanced at the centre. You chuckled under your breath as his hooting carried within the tall structure of the tower, the owl staring with suspicion at your unwanted presence. Ironically enough, you were comforted by the owls hazel gleam. 

“You’re like an owl.” His black stare directed back to you as the fellow stuttered with confusion at your correspondence. “Highest form of admiration… you’re wiser than most in this institution, you travel amongst yourself with quiet skill, you have not a single requirement for others unless necessary… and you are territorial.” You drew his eyes with a simple turn of your chin as you gestured over your shoulder, leading to the stairs. “When I crossed the threshold, that sneer of yours was a hoot, was it not?”

Severus held onto every detail leaving your lips as he received the insulting comparison, but by the time you finished with the rant, he agreed silently. The skittish curl of his lips left you grinning along with him as you received an indirect chuckle. 

There it was… his smile. 

You didn’t bring attention to him, for it might discourage him further, so you brought awareness to his own past remarks. “I am fool… for I will be leaving to Hogsemade within the hour,” His eyes peeked at the envelopes drawn from your pocket. “If I do not send a letter with reports of my first week of classes, my father will only send doubt of my abilities.” He studied the grimace features as the mention of your father solidified truth to Sirius’s implicating comment. You concealed discomfort by forcing an eye-roll. “Also, I must obtain sweets for Regulus. He has been in my ear all week, I can no longer bear it.” 

“Honeydukes?” Severus’s voice drew you up with the intense stare of his resting on the fine print in your hands. You nodded your head in response as the letter dropped upon his stack of novels with the seal beginning to uprise. “Do not tell me he is requesting ‘Fizzing Whizbees.” He groaned with a nod of your head, his eye-roll following just after your own. “His dorm will be keeping the halls up all hours of the night.” 

“Do not fret, he is requesting exploding bonbons as well.” Severus slumped into the pillar holding his frame as he received yet another blow. “the boy is fond of sweets… everyone is, but his are rather distasteful.” You cringed at the thought of devouring too many Fizzing Whizbees as did Severus, who seemed sickened at his own mindful actions. “What is yours?” 

“Hmm?” His solemn note regained your attention as his dark eyes began to ponder upon the answer to your mollified ask. “Toffees are fine, nougat chunks are preferred.” Severus brushed his dark hair behind his ear as it began to fall over his eyes, allowing you to catch the dark orbs with his glance. “… and yours?” 

Toffees and nougat chunks. You processed the two candy’s among your mental note as his outstretched hand grasped your letter, drawing it near to the clean cursive ink staining the parchment. “Well, peppermint toads are my most liked, but nougat chunks are my close second.” He paused from the letter within his hand as your answer sidetracked him. “I am quite a lover of almonds.” 

Severus said not a word more as he tossed the written letter back upon his stack of novels. “You are fond of peppermint toads? That is more sickening than whizbees,” You hid the gut fitting laughter within your stomach as he blatantly disagreed with your tasteful sweets. 

“Do not insult my appetence… did I insult yours?” 

“Rather difficult as yours is bewitched with the taste of paste meant for cleaning your teeth.” 

The fit of laughter formed into a gasp as he insulted your choice of candy with his personal disgust harbouring within. You settled the fit of laughter as Severus he pondered through his choice of novels scattered about the floor, his eyes searching for an intriguing synopsis. Since first year, you were aware of Severus’s cultivated mannerisms and silently admired him for them, even sparking envy to possess his ways. 

You kept your fingers curled into your robs as it clung to your frame, keeping you warm as the morning breeze continued to chill the air. He finished off the last of his English muffin and wiped the crumbs off his own. “Is there a reason you pursued me?” His voice drew you in with a tilt of your head as he kept his eyes off your own. 

“Yes actually,” Severus ran his fingers along the spine of his chosen novel, opening the book within seconds as the tug of his fingers fluttered the pages. As he searched for a certain piece of information within the textbooks, you out stretched the palm of your hand, allowing the sun to gleam against the vial enclosed by your grip. “I was able to eat this morning,” Severus shut his eyes as the reflection of sun rays onto the vial graced his dark eyes, leaving him blinded for a moment. “Oh, sorry!” You drew the vial back into your pocket as a gentle smile graced your lips. “I just wanted to extend my gratitude to you, Severus. You had no reason behind it, but I am eternally grateful to you.” 

“Indebted,” His condescending way of speaking made you regret even parting your lips to speak, but he lifted his gaze as you sat stricken. “Weren’t you saying just that night you were indebted to me… I am merely replicating yours words.” Severus received your scoff at the comment he used as jesting, his lips forming into a coy smirk. You shared a moment of understanding with Severus at your side as he drifted back to his readings, his free hand overlooking the textbook for potions near. Severus’s routine he carried on in class continued, his practicing fingers snatching a quill to scribble between the lines in your textbook. 

His ink staining the page began to bring sense to your questioning mind: not only was Severus the brightest student in Potions, but he was well educated with herbs from Herbology class. He worked in a trice ahead of other students, while refining his work effortlessly with Slughorn gifting little praise. The moment you were partnered with him, his swift mind revealed more with each class period. 

Severus was not just gifted at potions, he was improving them with the use of his keen and penetrating mind. 

You retrieved the letter addressed in your father’s name and pattered your fingertips along the wax seal: a festering debate stemmed a desire to not send it. It was partly due to Sirius’s comments striking you, yet again. You tirelessly strived for Orion Black’s approval, just a sliver would’ve been enough… but his attention solely rested upon Sirius and Regulus. His two pureblooded wizards, while you were a witch, who’s only job possessed bringing forth pureblood children. 

Severus finished the last of his writing within his textbook and before the ink settled, the sound of slashing parchment caught him off guard. His eyes widened at the sight of you tossing the once refined letter out into the traveling wind with a toss of your hand. “(Y/N), you said your father would-“

“I was kidding myself,” Your bitter tone exposed the displeasing gleam in your eyes as your shoulders slumped while watching the letter fall further away. “He only fancies to hear from Sirius and Regulus… they are the Noble Black’s coming times.” Severus lingering eyes burned embarrassment onto your skin with the weight of the world residing on you chest. “I’m just a witch.” You kept the blank stare on the Black Lake waters and withheld tears as the mention of your father left your eyes dry. 

The tower fell peaceful as a breeze carried within the open balcony’s surrounding you, causing your hair to fall just over your sunken shoulders. Brisk shadows of the sun fell upon your eyes as the shift of sunlight kept you warm from the autumn chill. Severus held his committed stare as you felt guilt-stricken at the simple complaint, but before you could vocally apologise, he closed the textbook with a harsh slam. 

“Resourcefulness, Cunning, Ambitious, Cleverness-“ 

You raised a brow as he began to list off the all too familiar traits of your noble house resting on both of your robes. His calming voice drawing you out of the slightest slump as you turned away from the lake to face him. “Severus… I know the qualities of Slytherin House, why are you listing them off as if I don’t?” His eyes were hidden for a brief moment as fallen black strands of hair hid the dark orbs of his. 

“You were placed in Slytherin House for a reason, (Y/N).” Severus heard the anguish within your voice and it provoked a distant memory of a row he witnessed. Sirius’s harrowing words evidently fresh into your skin as Severus noticed with a simple glance into your eyes. His kind comments leaving you captivated on every word. “That old hat is never mistaken. If your father bears no pride in you, he is the fool. Not you.” 

Throughout the duration of knowing Severus, you’d never known him to even offer a compliment to a single classmate. And while his words lacked sympathy with the plain tone of his voice, his eyes revealed the sorrow he hid from others. You clenched your two lips together as his stare never faltered under the sincerity of the moment. Neither of you knew what to say as both of you exposed more truth than desired to one another.

Severus regretted his choice of words, but Lily’s encouraging tone left him pushing past his discomfort. Once Lily perceived the two of you, she spoke to Severus with hopes of him growing close to someone else that wasn’t her. She knew you and Severus rarely saw eye to eye, due to history of the past five years of Hogwarts, but she held high hopes. He broke the gaze as he shuffled between his textbooks once more, pushing them aside to clunk about the floor. 

“Severus… do you mind if I stay?” His hand stilled as he began to toss his last used library read into his school bag. “I promise to keep my pestering voice out of your ear,” Severus chuckled as his own humour was repeated. “consider my babbling done. I swear to it.” You straightened your posture as his avoiding eyes continued to search among the books. 

Severus said not a word in response to your proposition, instead, he grasped one of the textbooks and nudged it to you seated at his right. His own free hand shuffling through an open leatherback with his dark eyes in a never ending search. “Ponder through this and find me the ‘Wit Sharpening Potion.’” His demanding tone would’ve annoyed you, but in that moment, it was desired. You didn’t hesitate to open the library book, nor did you cease the smile creeping onto your lips. 

And as you sat in silence with Severus, you were comforted by knowing there was no longer apprehension with your presence. Rather, there was an unstated admiration from the once dark eyed nemesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: please forgive my late post, it has not been lack of inspiration, but a lot of unfortunate events occurring over the past few weeks. I hope you enjoy this chapter, for it has been one of my favourite yet. do leave comments if you can, for I adore hearing from you all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Sirius Black's twin sister and while you remain close, you are driven apart by differing ways of life while attending Hogwarts. Firstly, you were sorted into Slytherin and from that moment, Sirius detested the patch upon your robes, yet he loved you dearly. His hatred for a certain Slytherin wouldn't cloud that love when you develop a close relationship to Severus Snape... would it?

It had been two weeks since the first trip to Hogsmeade had come and after that moment, Severus Snape had become a companion. After that Saturday morning, you found him surpassing his usual painless glances and stern answers in class. He was allusively helpful during Potions, his hand nudging the correct directions to your side of the table without saying a word. He finished before the entire class, but you were second… no thanks to him. 

He offered novels while passing one another in the Common Room or Great Hall, his first novel laced with a note. Severus wished to go over the novels once you were done reading, sharing thoughts, opinions over the bits of information learned. You finished the novel by Thursday evening, leaving you anticipating the weekend to meet in the Astronomy Tower. 

While a comradeship progressed between you and an unforeseen foe, Sirius carried on with his cold shoulder. You were gutted with disappointment as his bitter pride continued to cloud his judgement and while you longed to speak to him, you fought the desire with distress. In between classes, you used to speak to Sirius, go over your day, listen to him shamelessly flirt with fifth year girls, mimicking him with a smirk on your lips. 

Merlins sake, you missed Sirius. 

It stung to hear his laughter carry across the Great Hall as his eyes gleamed with the pleasures of being surrounded by his mates. You would often stare off at the on-going scene residing at the Gryffindor table, wishing for your brother to glance across the hall and realise his actions, but he never did. Part of you held no resentment towards your twin. After all, he was raised to swallow his emotions before ever exposing weakness to others. Father engraved his impassive customs among his children and while Sirius disregarded most from Orion, he carried that practice with ease. 

Sirius’s actions carried on with impacting your physical health: little appetite, restless sleeping, mindless staring off during class or dozing off. All it took was one sip from the tiny vial resting in your robe pocket and you would find yourself settling. 

The bottle of ‘Calming Draught’ gifted by Severus was empty by the seventh day and with that came an empty stomach the follow morning. Friday passed without another word from your brother, but during potions class set you into a tailspin of emotions. Once class came to an end, you were probing through parchments with Severus, comparing the ink blots with a chuckle when Sirius caught sight. His deep grey eyes narrowed upon you and Severus and without saying a word, he stormed out of the classroom. 

You fought the impulsive thought to chase after him as the grief in his gleamy eyes caught you off guard, but instead you stayed beside Severus. It was transparent, Sirius tasted the pain you endured for a month and with a simple glance, he could not bear it. 

His conscience-stricken mind evidently struck his ego as you arrived to dinner with Sirius missing at the Gryffindor table. Andromeda finished her roasted chicken without missing a beat of her story-telling. You caught most of it while staring off over her shoulder, her day had been filled with finishing two rolls of parchment for Charms, while dodging the wondering eyes of the Nott boy. Her description of Nott’s shameful comments were enough to make you laugh. 

“Don’t laugh at me (Y/N)!” Andie’s foot nudged your knee under the table encouraging your laughter to roll. “It was mortifying.” Her cheeks coloured to a light shade of pink as the embarrassment of the day descended upon your cousin. 

“How can I contain myself?” You pushed the half eaten plate of food aside and met her gaze with a smile on your lips. “Nott just assumes you would meet him at Three Broomsticks, then offers to spike your butterbeer with whiskey he smuggled into the castle.” Her shoulders slumped as you feed off the humorous plan offered from the elder Slytherin housemate. “You must allow me to find humour in this.” 

Andromeda pressed her elbows into the table as she rested her chin into the palm of her right hand, her eyes rolling at Nott’s actions. “I am not leaving the castle this weekend, I swear to it.” Her attentive gaze carried down the table to observe if Nott was sitting near, but instead her eyes caught Severus Snape’s careful eyes upon you. His innocent stare upon you left Andie shifting her attention, her eyes catching Severus’s reasoning at the sight of a dinner plate.“… you hardly touched your food.” 

“The scent of burnt elixirs is still making me nauseous.” Her eyebrow raised at the suspecting lie leaving your lips and with that you offer an enlightened smile. “I swear, Pettigrew has the worst hand in Potions class.” Your attempts to end the doubts Andromeda expressed were not bought as she briskly glanced over her shoulder. “He’s not here,” Her assumptions raised once more at the accidental comment slipping out. “Shit!”

“He still hasn’t spoken to you has he?” Andie relied on your response in order to conjure up her next objective, while her eyes steadied on the pack of Gryffindors seated near. You anxiously tugged at the gold family heirloom resting on your right hand finger, but she stood up from the table without an answer needed. “Little pisshead.” 

Her impulsive plan of action left you delayed at the table, eyes gawking at your cousin walking vigorously away from the Slytherin table. Your startled breath left you raising from the seat to follow her in a hurry, but Severus’s eyes caught you by surprise. He witnessed the entire moment judging by the stiff smirk on his lips, clearly pleased by Andromeda’s direct insult. Severus drew his eyes away as he gathered his items and strolled out of the Great Hall, his entertainment for the night fulfilled by the fate of another Black. 

You were hesitant to follow after Andie as she stormed out of the Great Hall. Her direction unknown to you but if you had to guess, she was heading to the Slytherin Common Room with intentions of writing a strong worded letter to Sirius. Andie’s prying did not bother you one bit, but the worry of her actions interfering with your brother placed a thorn in your side. 

00000

The inability to sleep throughout the night returned as the last drop of draught emptied with yesterday’s morning dew. It left you trapped within the dorms wishing you were elsewhere within the castle. Tossing and turning under the ivy green bedding grew tiring with the sound of the clock, but once the sun rose, you woke. Quietly, you dressed into respected garments and left before any of your roommates woke from you disturbance. 

You left the dorms with a flick of your wand leaving the lock to click behind you and as you entered the Common Room silence continued. The scent of singed firewood under the mantle caught your nose as you stepped further into the room to examine the scattered mess. Multiple novels dispersed about the room with no intention of returning them to the bookshelf in the corner of the room. You narrowed your eyes as one of the open faced novels happened to be stained by smears of infamous chocolate frog imprints. 

“You’ve got to be joking,” 

The raise of your wand and whispered charm sent multiple novels airborne in return to the shelf, disregarding the burning annoyance in the back of your mind. You knew arrogance of most Slytherin’s left them unable to clean after themselves, but disrespecting novels left you scoffing as the last book hit the shelf. 

As you left the Common Room, you entered the quiet dungeons with the chill of a draft brushing against your cheeks. You crinkled your nose as the apprehensive tone spread further up your spine. It was only half past seven on a Saturday morning and while most slept in until eight, you were rising with the brisk of dawn. You ignored the tension wallowing up your throat and made your way to the Great Hall in complete silence looming over the castle. 

You expected to arrive in the Great Hall to find it empty with only professor’s seated among the tables, but as you entered you spotted Remus Lupin seated alone. His sunken shoulders leaning over the table as he devoured his breakfast sausage and toast. With not another soul of either houses near, you strolled down the Gryffindor table and paused before the dear mate of Sirius. 

His eyes rose from the morning breakfast as he caught your presence and immediately, he placed down the fork of food and rushed to swallow it down. “Good morning, (Y/N).” Remus wiped his lips with a napkin before disregarding it on the table, his blue eyes wide with you approaching him. “How are you?” 

A smile crept upon your lips as his genuine question took you by no surprise. Out of all your brother’s mates besides Lily Evans, you appreciated his gentle streak of nature. You brushed away the hair falling upon your cheek and chuckled. “I am well, thank you Remus… how are you?” His under-eyes were lightly puffy, revealing his lack of sleep as well. 

“Surviving, no thanks to this fine breakfast.” Remus shared his own smile as he dared to gesture before him as the empty seat was left for you. “Care to take a seat? I wouldn’t mind the company,” He noticed the hesitation as the concern of his fellow Gryffindors joining him visibly crossed your face. “You won’t see a single soul enter this hall for another hour, believe me.” You peeked just over the table to glance at the two Professor’s seated upon their rightful table and with another nudge from Lupin, he expressed once more. “Go on.” 

You took the seat upon the Gryffindor table with a small bit of discomfort in the pit of your stomach. If only Bellatrix Black could witness this… she would’ve cursed the day of your birth. 

“… are you hungry?” Remus’s hand readied a plate for you to serve you seated across from him, but you shook your head with a shrug of your shoulders. 

“No, no, I am quite alright.” You rested your hands within your lap and tilted your chin to the professor’s table in the head of the hall. Envious of the Professor’s serving the warm coffee to their lips. “I would much rather have coffee after the night I’ve had.” Remus snickered and continued on with the breakfast selections scattered about. “Remus… can I ask you something?” He raised a serving of pumpkin juice to his lips as he nodded his head, awaiting the question to leave your lips. “Is there another reason why Sirius hasn’t spoken to me?” 

Remus Lupin quieted as the question left your lips, his mind debating the next move carefully as his fear of revealing too much rose. He had been aware of the strained relations between you and Sirius. After all, being one of Sirius mates perked his chance of overhearing the rants he spit out. One more sip of pumpkin juice punched his parched lips and with a nod of his head, he connected his blue eyes to yours. 

“Your brother adores you to bits, (Y/N).” Lupin attempted to overshadow his truth with kind offers but you saw through it. “He is stubborn, you know that.” He was bushing over reassurance to cover up the resentment Sirius expressed, yet, you felt it with the desperation in his voice. “He-“ 

“He hasn’t spoken to me in nearly two months, Remus.” His lips drew to a thin line as the sensibility to speak on Sirius’s prideful actions left him stuttering. You hesitated to continue as you forced a chuckle to ease tension rising up your throat and in that moment, you craved the bitter taste of a familiar draught. Remus kept staring on as you broke away to calm the heightened nerves racing through your veins. “The last time we didn’t speak was when he broke my wand in first year.” 

Remus fell humoured by the way you casted his mind back to five years ago, Sirius’s bickering tone replaying as he snorted at the fine memory. “He replaced it with a chocolate wand, yes?” He recounted you to follow his laughter as the bitterness withheld by your tone withered away. You ran your fingers along your chin as the playful smile curled upon your lips with the comical memory. 

“That foolish bloke told me I could nibble on it if I got hungry.” You rolled your eyes as Remus stole another sip of his pumpkin juice while snacking on his breakfast in between smiles. “He certainly knows how to irritate me.” 

“You two are identical.” His unintended comment caught your ear with immediate understanding as he continued to finish off his breakfast. Remus paused as the comment resonated with the implication of his words and without a single question leaving your lips, his shaky hand raised to calm the racing heart in your chest. “(Y/N)… he’s not irritated, he’s just riled up from all of it.” 

“Why?” 

The single question left Remus fixated on the puzzlement within your gaze as his accidental slip supplied your doubtful streak. He struggled to fight your entrapping gaze with the unanswered question leaving Remus’s upper lip twitching with discomfort. “It was the moment in Potions class (Y/N).” Remus revealed the truth with shame as he gave into the guilt-stricken stare. “He’s not fond of you partnered with Snape, you know that as well as I.” 

“…” You were struck by Remus’s plainspoken comment and attempted to compose your emotions as festering annoyance shifted into rage. With countless thoughts racing in the back of your mind, you served yourself a glass of pumpkin juice to swallow the lump in your throat. His eyes were observing the rational actions taking place and for a brief moment, Remus regretted speaking the truth. 

You stole a few sips of sweetened pumpkin juice and once drawing the glass away from your lips, a bitter laugh escaped your throat. “So, the reason he has disregarded my existence is because I am partnered with Severus?” His eyes sympathised with you as the softening blue eyes stayed still with him not saying a word in response. “Merlins sake, this has to be a laugh.” 

“It’s not, (Y/N).” 

“He has no reason to hate Severus,” He hardly flinched under the words leaving your lips, for if it were Sirius or James they would’ve listed off all the ways Severus was easy to dislike. “I was the one requesting a new partner in Potions, not him.” You stood from the Gryffindor table with the pumpkin juice sweet on your tongue, eyes avoiding Remus’s as you meaninglessly directed anger at him. “You know as well as I, I am not purposefully ignoring him because he pissed me off. He’s the one doing that for the both of us.” 

Unaware of the watchful gaze standing near the Great Hall entrance, you left the Gryffindor table and made your way to leave with a heavy heart. You parted from Remus with a goodbye leaving your lips and as he rushed to follow, he paused once seeing his Head of House standing near. 

“Miss Black,” Professor McGonagall’s angelic tone of voice drew you away from the vigorous anger as your unconscious stepped assed her without a greeting smile. You turned your head as the velvet green robes caught your eye and immediately, you paused before her watchful cobalt eyes. “Is everything alright, dear?” 

Her tranquil manner filled your heightened nerves as your quick response was a nod of your head. “Yes, of course, Professor… I was just enjoying breakfast with Remus.” You forced a smile in hopes of avoiding further conversation, but your professor’s skeptical eyes were filled with doubt. 

“From the looks of it,” Minerva strolled her eyes along the Great Hall to catch Remus seated along with one plate served among him. “he seems to be the only one enjoying a breakfast.” Her stiff brow raised with questionable stare caused your palms to grow clammy with nerves. Minerva possessed a wise way of reading others emotions without asking a single question and in that moment, she saw through you. “Miss Black, I have become aware of your undesiring appetite and I am concerned for your well-being.” 

You attempted to fight her observation without faulting by the shift of your eyes from hers. “I see,” She watched carefully as you searched for a quick response, but you were reminded of Andromeda’s comment threatening to inform McGonagall. “Did someone tell you I wasn’t eating?” Her blue eyes set upon you as the direct question caught Minerva off guard and with a gentle hand, she guided you out into the vacant Entrance Hall feet away.   
“Deflecting from my assumptions will not help you.” Minerva ushered you towards the gold statue of the Architect of Hogwarts as the bright sunlight gleaming from the grand windows above. Her concerning tone turning stern as you skilfully asked for who informed her of the hidden disturbance. “I am not asking to discuss your troubles… but I presume the disturbance takes issue with your brother, yes?” 

The lump in your throat returned as McGonagall’s assumptions cut fine with nurturing tones forced a stiff nod from you. Her comforting blue eyes suspecting the truth softened with your voiceless response, leaving her to mutter under her breath. You heard not a word of the inaudible tone of voice, nor did you glance her way to yearn for any sympathy. 

“I ask that you join me as I head to my classroom.” Minerva’s hidden heels clicked under the stone flooring surrounding the Hogwarts castle, her attentive eyes looking back as you hesitated to follow. “Do come along.” You were aware of students were due to the Great Hall within the next few minutes, leaving you trailing after the velvet green robes of Professor spectacles McGonagall. 

Morning breeze carried over the middle courtyard with the greenery covered in morning dew, while the fresh spiderwebs stuck to the cement pillars along the walkway. Professor McGonagall retrieved the hidden wand within her sleeve and with a flick of her wand she sent the double doors flying. You paused as she unlocked the door to her chambers, but her hand raised she turned asking you to take a seat along one of the desks. 

Sitting among the empty classroom was eerie as your fingers taped among the wooden desk to keep yourself occupied. However, the fear of Professor McGonagall’s unknown intentions left you jittery. It seemed your favourite professor had been keeping a watchful eye on you without even noticing. If it was your dear cousin informing McGonagall, you certainly would’ve gotten to the bottom of it by the end of the day. 

Your eyes glanced to the ticking clock resting along the wall and with a small huff, you counted an hour until you were to meet Severus. 

The chamber door opened with a tray of tea and biscuits floating above ground, McGonagall nearby as she motioned for you to join her at her desk. You smelt the tea leaves as you sat at McGonagall’s left, the kettle poured over the steaming water into the tea cups drawing out the scent further. Green tea mellowing with holy basil.

McGonagall offered you a biscuit with a nudge of her hand, causing you to chuckle. “Madam Puddifoot’s tea?” You whispered reaching for one of the ginger snap biscuits to please McGonagall’s growing smile. Her charmed kettle served both tea cups and rested back onto the tray without a wave of her wand. 

“Yes,” McGonagall set the serving plate of biscuits down with a pleasing smile as her inviting aim was successful. “She keeps me stocked year round with all of her remedies.” Her careful hand raised the tea cup to you with a gesture towards cream or sugar. You responded with a shake of your head, simply thanking her for the warm tea served before you. 

Her choice of biscuits were delectable as you snagged a tiny bite from the ginger infused sweet. “I’m assuming her blends are good to have around?” You drew out a chuckle from McGonagall as she stirred milk into the blend of scolding tea. 

“Whenever I find myself at sixes and sevens, I serve up one of her concoctions and by the first sip, I am filled with contentment.” Her comical side drew you to share laughter as the admiration for your Professor grew immensely with passing time. You raised the tea cup to your lips as she finished dressing her tea and by the time the tea touched your tongue, you understood every word. “Delightful, yes?” 

“I was never one for holy basil, but leave it to Madam Puddifoot to sway my choice.” You raised the tea cup once more to your lips as the tiniest serving on your tongue mellowed the knots within. McGonagall was pleased to watch the worries you carried melt away with her serving of tea and while you knew she was not yearning for questions, you longed to explain. “Sirius and I have not spoken since the first day of classes.” Her blue eyes carried from the tea cup in hand to you as your fingers held the delicate china in both hands. “When we aren’t speaking with each other, my lack of appetite often transpires. He usually speaks to me within a few days after a disagreement but,” You paused, struggling to outline the truth to your professor without sounding bitter. “we hasn’t spoken in nearly two months.” 

McGonagall remained hushed while listening to your rambling, her tea cup raising to her lips multiple times as her attentive eyes kept on you. She waited a few moments as you finished the sliver of explanation and when time to speak, she placed her cup aside. “This division between you two… does it have anything to do with separate houses?” Her suspicion drew out a snicker as you stole another bite of the ginger biscuit. 

“We never let it drive a wedge between us, until now.” You released a heavy sigh and placed the teacup aside on the desk, allowing the scolding liquid to cool further. “Apparently he’s not fond of a new friendship of mine.” McGonagall served herself a biscuit to dunk into warm tea as her eyebrow raised with speculation. 

“Severus, yes?” Her accurate assumptions continued with each one being revealed by your dismayed stare giving it away. McGonagall hid her smirk with the raise of her tea cup being held just above her lips and with another sip, she spoke once more. “I have noticed you have been on good terms with him. If I recall, Sirius and Severus are not fond of one another.” 

A mocking scoff left your lips as Professor’s McGonagall’s cautious comment of Sirius and Severus was skilfully searching. “What a polite way of saying my brother and Severus despise one another,” You refrained from festering laughter in your belly as the tea steadied your nerves. “Sirius has treated him unfairly since first year… and when I voiced my defence for Severus, he took it as betrayal.” You found yourself vulnerable and fought the desire to conceal emotions before Professor McGonagall. 

McGonagall placed the cup of tea on her writing table and processed the bit of information you revealed, all the while, keeping her eyes upon you. She pondered upon her return as the serving of tea required a few more drops of milk. “When I was a young girl, my mother said I drowned my tea in milk,” You listened as the charmed cream pitcher tilted over McGonagall’s tea cup. “I still hear her badgering with each serving.” You admired the growing smile upon the elders lips as the adoration for McGonagall become distended. 

“Is this the McGonagall plaid?” You reached for the tea cup coated in ribbon of plaid surrounding the ceramic; warm verdant intertwined with strokes of amber and apricot, a coat of arms inscribed above the plaid was surrounded by thistle flowers. 

“Thistle flowers,” McGonagall’s eyes filled with enchantment as your wit-filled mind lingered onto her prideful colours. “Scottland’s flower, along with my father’s coat of arms… you’re correct.” She retrieved her own tea cup and leaned further back into the desk chair, easing her arms on the rests. “This set has been in my family line for generations. I am the last collector.” 

The piece of history resting in the palm of your hand weighed heavier with your Professor’s remark. You were absorbing her given tale with each moment passing and when blue met your own eyes, an innocent smile grew. For years, you held McGonagall dear to your heart and as time wore on, your bond with her relished. 

“Your Father must’ve been proud to hand it down to you.” You followed her movements, dipping the gingersnap into warm tea to nibble in between fair sips. 

“Oh, my Father cherished his colours til the day he passed on,” McGonagall seemingly stole another biscuit as her last gingersnap disappeared with her last bite. “He left this world wearing plaid and encrusted his casket with his coat.” Her lips never faltered with the mention of her deceased Father, not even for a second. You unknowingly kept quiet as the last of your tea was finished off with the tilt of your wrist. “… Sirius’s mind is clouded by ego, (Y/N). Your twin is not only antagonised by this newly profound friendship, but he is threatened by it.”   
“For what reason though?” 

McGonagall’s laughter felt mocking as she set her tea aside, her hand wiping away any crumbs resting on her lap while you were engrossed by her comment. “You are twins, therefore, you two have been inseparable from birth. Certainly, it bothers him to see you connect with another… as it bothers you to witness it as well.” Her brow raised as the suggestive comment evoked his dear mates name in the back of your mind. 

“James,” Your hushed tone caught McGonagall’s ear, although, went unnoticed as she silently watched the pieces of thought come together. While your professor was unaware of the hurtful spits from Sirius, her wise interpretation opened your eyes to Sirius’s anger. “Siblings are rather complicated.” 

“One of the many reasons I hold no sorrow for being an only child.” Her sarcasm drew you to laughter as the last biscuit was stolen by your hand, much to your Professor’s delight. Your lasting conversation ended once the last drop of tea was served, leaving you just enough time to race to the Astronomy Tower to meet Severus. In the course of your striding steps, McGonagall’s considerate nature left you craving the deep rooted warmth of a Mother in your life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Sirius Black's twin sister and while you remain close, you are driven apart by differing ways of life while attending Hogwarts. Firstly, you were sorted into Slytherin and from that moment, Sirius detested the patch upon your robes, yet he loved you dearly. His hatred for a certain Slytherin wouldn't cloud that love when you develop a close relationship to Severus Snape... would it?

The weekend strolled by without another word from Sirius Black, not an owl, nor a shared glance in the halls while passing one another. With two months nearing, you often desired to swallow your own pride and apologise, but Andie kept you from doing so. Monday arrived with the first round of exams occurring at the end of the week. To your disbelief, Severus asked you to study in preparation for the two exams coming up. You agreed and to his pleasure, you suggested to meet in corner of the library. 

When Monday classes concluded, you felt relieved to enter the still library with Severus at your side. It wasn’t long before you two were seated among one of the hundreds of narrow rows, surrounded by tens of thousands of books. not even sharing a glance in between books. It appeared you found contentment in a medley of Severus and readings. Stacks of novels surrounded the two of you in a lonesome aisle, each of you possessing a quill and parchment to note importance. You sat crosswise from Severus, both of you supported by the bookshelves you slumped against while your legs were sprawled out before each other. 

“Why anyone would desire to be arms deep in Armadillo bile is beyond me.” You shut the last leatherback of Severus’s collection with force, your stomach queasy at the description in black ink. “Do not tell me how it is procured either, Severus.” Rolling onto your back, you rested against the make-shift pillow created with your Slytherin robes. “I’m still testy from the description of extracting purple toad warts.” 

Severus’s stroking quill continued working as the black ink stained the right hand of his fingertips. He did not raise his gaze to you resting as the comments alone left him quietly snickering at the slightest groan leaving your lips. “Do not tell me you carry a weaker stomach than Pettigrew,” His pathetic tone followed by mentioning one of the four Marauders, but he received a nudge from your foot causing him to snicker in silence. 

“Do not compare to me to him, I swear, Severus.” He fought the tempting smirk curling into his upper lip as he challenged the good-humored comment made. You propped yourself up onto your elbows, basking across from him as he finished off the last of his notes. “You think you're amusing, don’t you?” His lanky arm outstretched to discard the novel once in his lap. 

“Peter Pettigrew possess one of the most despicable minds of our year, inclusive with his lackey actions, his future is as bright as his dunderheaded ways. You’re just alike,” Severus probed throughout the scattered readings as his careful tone struck you by surprise. He carried his dark orbs across to meet your own as he received silence, drawing him further in with a drop of his hands. “That is me being comical, I was jesting you for my own amusement.” 

Your eyes tended to his playful lips curling upward as Severus’s coy laughter drew you to grin with his bantering tone. “You’re a tease, Severus.” He pridefully wore his smirk, until the sound of faint footsteps carried through the narrow rows. Severus’s eyes flickered to the end of the row with a novel gracing his hand to conceal his presence, but as you followed his eyes and caught the familiar face, his panic diminished. 

“Regulus.”

Your youngest brother, Regulus Black, absentmindedly stood near the end of the aisle with his wide eyes glancing down to meet you. His hazel eyes lightened once meeting your own as his quickened steps raced down the row to meet you. Yet, he paused before Severus, who was seated to your left, inhibiting his way to you. Regulus held an owl within his left hand, while his cautious eyes rested upon Severus; an elder Slytherin whom second year Regulus feared. 

“(Y/N)… I’ve been looking for you,” Regulus attempted to speak to you but struggled to soothe his relentless nerves from Severus’s presence. Severus distinguished Regulus’s stare as he carried his own dark eyes upwards, scoffing at the twelve year old standing feet away before opening his novel. Regulus gulped as he carried his eyes to you. “I have an owl for you.” He raised the envelope over Severus’s limbs with a shaking grip directed at you. 

An emerald seal stamped upon the casing left you stock-still as the letter B imprinted within the wax revealed who sent it. You felt nerves flood within your stomach as Regulus waited for you to retrieve the letter from his hands. “Father sent you an owl for me?” Regulus shook his head upon your question. 

“No, Sirius received it,” Severus’s novel tilted just enough for his eyes to look upon you as they peered over the edge of his pages. He comprehended the moment with a simple glance of his eyes and with that directed his attention back to his fine print. 

“How did you know I was here?” You skilfully hindered yourself from taking the owl in Regulus’s hands. However, your question was supported by Regulus finding you hidden among the hundreds of narrow rows. His shoulders shrugged as his hand dropped back down to his side, the truth struggling to come from his lips. You raised an eyebrow as his mute response left you apprehensive to his refusal to answer the question. “Reg?” 

Regulus attempted to deflect your authoritative hold over him, but he folded once shifting his eyes onto the stiff glare of yours. “Sirius told me you were here… he said if I gave you the owl, he would repay me with double the sweets from Honeydukes.” His remark stunned you frozen as he blurted out the truth with your coercion. 

Severus’s prying eyes persisted as the mention of Sirius left you dumbstruck, yet again. He empathically read the emotions of pain coursing through your veins and without a word, he acted as if he was unbothered by the moment. His quill scratching against parchment rushed you back to reality as Regulus’s innocent actions grasped your attention. 

“I see,” Regulus stood unknown to the tension between his siblings, while you were suffocating from the lump in your throat. You retrieved the letter resting in your brother’s hand and placed it in the leather satchel beside you. “Thank you… now go study for exams, please.” His matching eyes of your mother’s rolled with the simple demand as his feet shuffled backwards to retreat. 

“I will once you respond to Father,” Regulus turned away from your view as he strolled out of the row of novels without parting with a goodbye. His quick steps scurrying away as Severus slammed his book shut and discarded it with a loud thump. You waited until Regulus was out of view to recover the owl in your bag and when in hand, you noticed only a single parchment hidden inside. 

Tempted to rip apart the owl, you traced your finger along the ivy wax seal with a nervous pit in your stomach. You knew waiting to read the strokes of ink on the parchment would be foolish, but with Severus present, you did not wish to read Orion’s cruel statements. The weight of the parchment was light, leaving the idea of breaking the seal less painful and simple. 

Unaware of the gaze perceiving you from across the aisle of bookshelves, you eagerly shoved the owl in between your Potions textbook and placed it in the leather satchel. “Where were we?” You reached for the closest novel lying near in hopes of avoiding further discomfort for not only you, but Severus. 

Severus struggled to bite his tongue as your taxing emotions were dressed on the sleeve of your uniform blouse. His eyes watching you effortlessly open a novel to avoid mentioning Sirius Black once more, but with his trying tone, he dared to speak. “I have been aware of Black being a smug fool.” Severus waited to continue as you raised a brow in regards to the insinuating truth. “However, it appears I mistook him for a spineless git.” His remark left your eyes peeking over the novel with shock, while silence fell over you two once again. 

As a general rule, you rarely let an insult regarding Sirius escape anyone’s mouth. Yet, you found yourself with no amount of defence for your brother. Sirius was wide off the mark by involving Regulus and with clarity, Severus agreed. You softened the narrowed eyes resting on Severus as he waited patiently for a refuting comment to grace his cheek, but you bit the inside of your cheek to keep yourself quiet. 

“We should go over the Switching Spell,” You offered the suggestion to Severus while nudging the Transfiguration textbook towards him. “McGonagall advised us to read over the chapter before Friday, yes?” You ran your eyes along the index of your novel, quickly shifting to chapter four on page 117. 

His outstretched fingers took the book by the spine as he placed it on the edge of his knee. All the while, his eyes never left you as he flipped the book without regarding the page number. Severus appreciated the meaning of the unconnected comment you made and with the unspoken agreement of his words, he asked for the page number of chapter four. 

00000000

The next few days came with gloomy filled grey skies hovering over Hogwarts castle, thunder rolling in the distance caused students to prepare for showers for their strolls through the courtyard. If lucky, selective students would keep dry from the rainstorm, while the others struggled to stay warm with damp robes. You arrived to the Dungeons with less than five minutes to spare as you entered the Potions classroom with an eager hand. Exams were tomorrow and with luck, you’d be able to sleep throughout the night Friday without mimicking multiple notes scribbled in your mind. 

As expected, Severus was seated at the table with a roll of parchment resting on the table, his quick strokes scratching the thick paper nearly tearing your eardrums. He kept his eyes upon the selective novel as you sat beside with an eager eye glancing over his parchment. 

“You know, it won’t fly away on you, right?” Severus’s attention strayed from his parchment with the turn of his chin, his dumbfounded silence leaving you to continue. “The quill, you’re grasping the feather as if it will catch flight.” He arrogantly rolled his eyes as the sense of humour was still with him. “Oh, cheer up Severus.” 

Severus heeded back to the nearly full page of parchment as his fingers softened on the quill within his grasp. His quiet appreciation for your comment unknown as his dark black hair hid the slightest smirk of his lips. “Do you take me as one to be full of merriment, (Y/N)?” He dipped the tip of his quill within black ink to finish off his work. 

“Oh my, if this is you on a cloudy day I can only imagine you at Christmas holiday.” You obliviously caught his hint of laughter as you opened the textbook resting on the shared table. Both of you turned a blind eye to the Ravenclaws roaming by, but as you turned to Severus to ask a question over last nights homework, you were met by the unopened owl resting in his hand. “Where did-“

“It fell out of your book,” Severus extended his arm just over your own and set the letter upon the open textbook. He observed your quick hand snatch the owl from view, while his ear perceived the sound of parchment crumbling under your grasp. “… I see you’ve yet to open it.” Severus was unaware of his overstepping comment and as several Gryffindors passed on, he leaned further in to whisper. “At this rate, Regulus’ success will succumb to your omission.” His dry sense of humour found your comic side with the snarky bite of Severus Snape drawing you to smile. Severus eased into his coy curl of his lips at the sound of your laughter, but it fell as his eyes followed just over your shoulder. 

“(Y/N),” The overfamiliar voice caught you by surprise as Severus withdrew his regard and returned to his parchment survey. Without hurrying, you shifted in the chair to meet the presence standing near and you were met by Sirius’ deep grey eyes. His grin grew as you willingly kept his gaze and without hesitating, he rushed into conversation. “Are you planning on going to Hogsmeade this weekend?” His flippant question stirred bitter laughter in your throat, but you fought the desired anger with a stiff shake of your head. 

“No,” Sirius received the overturning comment with a harsh breath leaving his lips as he attempted to swallow his thickheaded pride. “In spite of that, when Regulus offered me the owl you received in my name, why didn’t you have him ask?” His lips closed once mentioning your youngest brother as loss of face struck him. “I’ll be staying in this weekend, but thank you for the invitation.” 

Sirius stood flustered by the quick-witted response you delivered and his eyes drifted to Severus, seated behind you, he tried again. “I can stay in,” His quick remark drawing you in as continued to throw suggestions out. “We can have breakfast in the Great Hall,” Sirius leaned further in as the desperation in his cracked voice struck a nerve. “I’ll even drown your cereals in milk and afterwards-“ 

“We can have breakfast.” Your twins relieving sigh caught you by surprise as the agreement seemingly pleased his trying tone. He pushed off the edge of your desk while nodding his head, yet, you refrained the weekends plan. “I meet with Severus every Saturday following breakfast," Sirius’s upper lip twitched as he kept his gaze locked on your own with the moment of peace fading from his demeanour. "So, if you wish to join us or follow your mates to Hogsmeade, you may.”

With your back overlooking Severus, you didn’t catch his query eyes peering over as the offer of Sirius Black joining you two stood. You were fully aware of the destain both fifth years carried for one another, however, you knew Sirius would never accept joining two Slytherin’s over his dear mates. Sirius licked his lips as the plan of action was laid before his feet and with the eyes of Severus looking on, hesitance crawled up his throat. 

“You meet at the Astronomy Tower,” His lowered tone caught your ear with the entrance of Slughorn excusing him to step away from the table. “I’ll think on it.” Sirius left the table with you staggered by his accurate comment and with a stiff hand resting on your arm, Severus drew you in. 

“How does he know we’ve been meeting at the Astronomy Tower?” Severus’s deep voice overpowered Slughorn’s explanation of his tardiness. It was clear he was aware of the card you dealt your brother and you were thankful to know he held no resentment over your head. 

He was right by asking that question. How did your brother have knowledge of the untold time you spent with Severus in the Astronomy Tower? 

“I’m not sure.” 

Class went on with Slughorn mentioning the importance of Friday’s exam every chance he could, his suggesting tone of voice heightened with the mention of chapter’s seven and twelve. You fought the desired smirk curling on your lips as Severus snorted at the recommendation; he mentioned going over both chapters only a week ago, leaving you prepared with the potions fresh on your mind. 

Preparation for the exams came with usual groans and fear, but for the first time in five years, you were eased due to Severus’s help. When class was relieved by the bell ringing, you strolled out of the classroom with Severus close by. You both mentioning to meet at the library within the hour as he wished read over Charms course work for the evening session. 

“Sev! (Y/N)!” Lily Evan’s voiced echoed through the dungeons of Hogwarts as the pattering of her rushed steps followed close. Her fiery red hair bounced off her shoulder as she stood between you and Severus, her green eyes gleaming as she joined her two favoured Slytherin’s. “I was hoping to catch both of you before heading into the Common Room,” Her smile grew as she greeted both of you with an eager smile. “Are you two planning to study for the exams tonight?” 

You were going to offer an invite, but Severus intervened with his deep black eyes centred on the Gryffindor. “As it so happens, we’ve been probing through notes since earlier this week.” His opposing tone caught Lily off guard as your narrowing eyes glanced to Severus, questioning his reaction towards his mate. “I am certain Potter would be pleased to assist you, do ask him, yes?” 

Lily kept her eyes on Severus as the unfriendly tone of voice rattled her, but as she attempted to ask for an explanation you spoke. “You can join us in an hour, we’re meeting at the library to go over Charms.” She carried her attention to you acting as the moderator. 

“I might,” Lily shared an appreciative smile as her feet shuffled further than yours to step away from the moment of tension. “Thank you, (Y/N)… I will see you soon.” Her saddened green orbs turned from view as she staggered away to leave the dungeons. You stayed quiet as Jame Potter strolled by without even a glance or harsh comment to toss at Severus’s feet. His robes traveling behind him as he rushed to join Lily up ahead. 

Severus looked on as Potter rejoined Lily up-ahead, but as his bitter eyes filled with pure destain for both Gryffindor’s, you noticed it once again. His grudge-bearing actions towards Lily was meant for the friendship she shared with James Potter. Severus’s eyes branded the Gryffindor boy with deep rooted resentment as he stole the time Lily once spent with him. His tranquil irritation acted as he left the dungeons within moments of Lily clearing from view. Not bothering to wish you a goodbye or a single gesture of his hand. 

“You know, when Father learns of my substandard potions making, his lecture of honouring the Noble House of Black, will be all too kind.” Sirius’s sudden voice drew you in as Severus’s disappeared, his comment causing you to chuckle with a bite on your lip attempting to hide it. “My prediction?” His playful demeanour caused him to stuck his chin out with a shimmy of his shoulders adding to the dramatics. “his obtuse novels thrown in my face, while being told what a disappointment I am.”

Sirius possessed an optimistic quality of searching for a successful outcome in the darkest of times. He rarely took what his Father demanded of him, even plastering his bedroom at Grimmauld Place with Gryffindor flags and muggle posters. He resisted with pleasure, especially when Orion would find himself angered by his actions. You simply obliged to find humour in his mishaps. 

“His novels are not obtuse.” You caught his side eyed gaze from the corner of your eye. “You may provoke him out of his all children, but at least he never charmed a piece of regalia,” You raised the infamous Black Shield ring adorning the left handed ring finger. Orion gifted you the heirloom on your eleventh birthday; the yellow gold a signet-style was engraved with a gold shield possessing a deep coloured garnet. “to abidingly stay on your hand until the day of marriage.” 

His grey eye examined the heirloom on your hand as the displeasure of gold left him regretting the complaint he spat. “If you wish to charm that piece of rubbish off your finger, I will conjure up ways my dear sister.” You shared his mischievous smile as the comment left you revelling in Sirius’s familiar humorous sense. 

“That smile alone leads to losing my finger and for that reason, I decline your offer.” His annoyance struck you with no surprise as his groan followed you strolling out from the dungeons of the castle. Him not far behind you. 

“Let me be clear though,” Sirius waved his right hand in the air as he caught up to you once again, his stern tone causing a brow to raise as he continued. “The piece of gold will turn green by the time it slips off because you will never marry.” He caught the enforced laughter from his unjust comment and willingly laughed along with you. “What?” 

You carried yourself up the grand staircase with the roll of your eyes directing you from the unbelievable comment rooted from Sirius. His steps close as you tugged on the straps of your leather satchel resting on your shoulders. “As if anyone would marry me,” He seemingly caught the comment before drawing his grey eyes filled with concern across the staircase. 

“Do not speak as Father,” Sirius paused as seventh year Slytherin’s passed you both on the way up into the castle. Judgement radiating towards the two Black twins as one possessed Slytherin robes, while the other Gryffindor. His glare-filled stare left them breaking away within moments, neither wishing to cross Sirius Black. He waited until they were out of earshot to grab your wrist to draw you in. “He is wrong, your role is not for bearing pureblooded spawns. Pureblood or not, no one will ever be good enough to slip a ring on that hand.” 

Even with the unspoken tension looming over you and your brother, his present comments comforted the anguish creeping up your spine. The bond you two shared was unlike most and while you surely could lean on Andromeda for support, he felt the pain inflicted by Father’s doings. 

“Listen,” You stood at the top of the staircase as leaving the bone-chilling dungeons left Sirius less frigid to his anger. His grey eyes softened as he reached for your arm to draw you near to speak. “I’ve been a bastard these past few weeks. I can apologise for my actions and I can apologise for the things said, but you aren’t going to forget easily.” 

You couldn’t fight him on his last comment as the evident truth came with your eyes breaking from his with a glance down the corridor breaching the Entrance Hall. He was correct, you struggled to forgive at most, but found it impossible to forget. 

“The things I said will stay on your mind for a while,” Sirius fought the lump growing in his throat as he swallowed his bitter pride to mend you. “I’m mindful of what I’ve done wrong and you have no right to forgive me for it.” He forced himself to laugh as the crack of his vocal cord’s proved his sorrowful tone to the apology. You noticed it. Sirius was frightened his apology wasn’t worthy and terrified you would decline his existence. “… however, I know you better than I know myself, (Y/N). James might be a dear mate,” You drew the gaze back to Sirius as he dared to mention James Potter and with meeting his eyes to catch tear rimmed near his waterline, he kept you there. “but you, you’re my clone.” 

Tears unknowingly strolled down the bridges of your cheeks as Sirius mentioned his infamous reference to your childhood. Often times living in the Noble House of Black would drain every ounce of emotion, personality, or meaning from your life. And while most suffered in silence, you leaned upon your brother’s shoulder to guide you along. Him doing the same when needed. You often referred to each other as one another’s ‘clone.’ 

You forced laughter to come up your throat as his reference drew deep memories from within, causing the wide grin to form as well. “We’re strange creations, aren’t we?” He followed the smiling fit as you continued to mention past comments with joy in your eyes. 

“Well, we did share a womb,” Sirius nudged you forward to continue the stroll out onto the Entrance Hall, most of the students making their way to the Great Hall to finish off homework and find a snack. “that earns the strange creations title.” He slithered his arm over your shoulders to place a kiss on your head as he directed you into the Great Hall. “Come sit with us, just for a minute.” Sirius directed you towards the Gryffindor table with the presence of James, Lily, and Remus were seated. 

You were hit with guilt at the sight of Lily’s slumped posture and dispirited green eyes, her demeanour shifting after speaking to Severus. Her eyes caught yours as Sirius dragged you near and once noticing your presence, she abandoned her quill and parchment to speak to you. Her eager smile caught you by surprise as she asked you to take the seat across from her, you obliged. 

Sirius sat beside you and Remus, sending a nudge to James seated across from him as he sat beside Lily. He ignored the words slipping from Lily’s mouth as she seemed hurt by Severus’s rude actions from earlier. 

“I’m glad you’ve two made up, you know.” Lily’s friendly comment sparked you to chuckle as her discarded school work was put aside. “I’ve missed you coming around, so has he.” Her green orbs shifted to Sirius, who continued his jokes with the three mates beside her. 

Your brother’s laughter mimicked bells with misery of past mistakes being drowned out with his help. “I barely missed him,” Lily snorted at the sarcasm laced words as you attempted to ignore the attention seeking boys seated beside you. “Lily,” You were hesitant to bring on the topic but dared as James was distracted. “I’m sorry that Severus-“

“No, no,” Lily’s hushed tone caused you to pause as her fiery mane was brushed just over her ear. “You don’t have to apologise.” Her hands rested on the table as they tapped against the wood with her nervous habit catching your eye. “We’ve been rather distant since the first week of classes… or should I say, I’ve been rather distant.” You struggled to understand Lily’s explanation as her eyes broke with shame flooding the green. 

Her disclosure was raw as it fell clear to tension rising not only in your own life, but others. You wandered why Severus had been open to speaking to you and in that moment, your answers fell into place. Lily was ashamed of her truth, but openly listening was more difficult than expected.“Lily, you don’t have to tell me-“ 

“(Y/N), can you meet me tomorrow?” Lily’s forced her despair down her throat as the attention of James gathered once more. “We can meet in the courtyard after our Charms exam?” Her quick-witted mind switched the subject as Sirius asked to head to the Common Room to meet Pettigrew. 

“Of course… tomorrow it is.” 

It was a quick interaction with the four Gryffindor’s, but certainly left your eyes open to the reasoning behind Severus’s apprehension about his rivals… more specifically his evident foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: please, please leave your thoughts on the chapter and progress of the storyline. I'd love to hear all the details you notice, like, unlike... pour it out for me. thank you all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Sirius Black's twin sister and while you remain close, you are driven apart by differing ways of life while attending Hogwarts. Firstly, you were sorted into Slytherin and from that moment, Sirius detested the patch upon your robes, yet he loved you dearly. His hatred for a certain Slytherin wouldn't cloud that love when you develop a close relationship to Severus Snape... would it?

Exam day arrived with little time to spare and at breakfast the scent of coffee drew you in further than toast with jam. You served two cups while seated with Andromeda, who was reading over her footnotes for Charms while nibbling on a piece of bacon. Her hushed whispers following most of the Slytherin’s doing the same to study intensively beforehand. You despised that for yourself and settled for a warm cup of coffee to keep you from thoughts. Instead of reading parchments of notes, you searched for a fellow pair of dark eyes. 

Severus Snape had been absent since yesterday’s potions class, leaving you lonesome in the library for an hour before returning to the Common Room. You were enraged that he left you stranded to study alone, especially after his ill-mannered actions yesterday. However, you found yourself worried for Severus as Lily’s words implied the suspicion of yours. 

The Gryffindor and Slytherin possessed a friendship since before their time at Hogwarts; it was clear by their comfort around one another, until now. Lily Evans was dear friends with her fellow housemates, but she had friends from separate houses as well. She ignored James’s attempts to woo her, but this year seemed different. She was never found without Potter near, hardly ever. You noticed it, but didn’t think twice… until catching the look in Severus’s eyes the first week of school. Yesterday’s spectacle simply reopened those thoughts. 

Severus Snape not only cared for Lily Evans through deepened friendship, but he was completely besotted by the green eyed beauty. You couldn’t blame him, nor Potter. Lily was stunning with her fiery red-locks and prepossessing eyes locking you with ivy capturing anyone’s attention. She was brilliantly intuitive and one of the brightest witches of your age. All the fifth year wizards wished for her, while all the fifth year witches wished to be her. 

“Looking for someone special?” 

Andromeda’s voice drew you from your impassioned mind as the warm mug resting in your hand was placed down to serve more. “No, just dreading today’s extensive schedule.” You pushed the mug towards the charmed kettle, awaiting the warm coffee to be served. Your cousins’s eyes widened to see your third serving of coffee and you defended it. “I didn’t sleep well last night.” 

“I’m aware, you tossed and turned enough for me.” Andie’s joking humour made you share a smile as you drew the warm cup back to you to sit in a bit of cream and sugar. “I’m just relieved you and Sirius have healed up,” She finished off most of her breakfast while you debated to serve a piece of toast. 

“You and I both.” 

Owls from above dropped letters down to awaiting students and while some searched for words of encouragement from parents, you dreaded the sight of your Father’s owl. Eist was a Northern Saw Whet Owl, his deep brown feathers intertwining with white as his spreading wings reached you, leaving his wide yellow eyes burning you with a mark. He released the owl with a brush over your head and flew back up into the rafters. 

The owl rested beside the serving of coffee inches from your fingers, your Father’s familiar cursive causing a groan to leave your lips. You had yet to open his owl from a week before, leaving him peeved judging by the second attempt to reach you. Andromeda silently read the dread in your eyes as you hesitantly retrieved the owl with an anxious stomach. She wanted to ask if you were alright, but she knew the answer as you tore open the green seal. 

One piece of parchment was resting in the envelope and when drawing it out, you unfolded the piece to read over the strokes of ink. 

~

(Y/N), 

Your constant lack of consideration over the past two months will not be tolerated. Neglecting my owls leaves you ungracious to my right as your Father. If you wish to continue in silence, I will be visiting Hogwarts in time. I expect to receive an owl informing me of your studies by the end of today. Given that, know I will not hesitate to reprimand you before fellow classmates. 

Cordially,  
Orion Black 

~

His directive message left you laughing with fear as his attempt to control you from afar left you withering with anger coursing through your veins. It could’ve been the coffee, but the jittery buzz added to the heightened moment of emotions caused by Orion Black. You wished to call his bluff and while you tossed the piece of parchment into your satchel, Andie’s onlooking gaze caused you to smile. 

“He’s just wanting to know how this week has gone,” She read through lies as you raised the cup of coffee to your lips with her concern causing you to reassure her. “Orion Black will not be ignored.” You mocked him with a swift glance to Eist, perched among the open windows with his eyes among you and with a shake of your head, he was sent soaring into the chill morning breeze.

Andromeda didn’t ask another question as the warning bell caused a spark in the Great Hall. Most of the students rushed to finish off breakfast to head to their first round of exams. You stole one last sip of caffeine before rushing off to Charms class as the owl crumpled at the bottom of your satchel weighed heavier with each thought. 

000000

When you entered the classroom, you immediately noticed Severus Snape seated in the back of the classroom. His dark hair cascading over the eyes read over rolls of parchment, not even glancing your way as you took the seat a few feet away. You desired to speak his name after his rude mannered ways the day before, nonetheless, you stayed quiet without glancing over your shoulder. 

His presence summoned the reminder of meeting Lily Evans after class and with that, you absent mind began to fidget with the gold resting on your left hand. You were thankful as Professor Chamber’s entered the classroom with a slam of the door. 

“Books put away, wands at the ready and eyes ahead.” 

He was an elder Charms Master at the age of sixty-five, standing tall at six’ four, his broad shoulders caused his robes to hang off his slender figure like curtains. Wrinkles crinkled along his face while spectacles rested at the tip of his nose, revealing his deep blue eyes. He frightened most as he towered over all students, but his kind Ravenclaw streak took most by surprise. 

Mindlessly thinking of your Father’s letter through your first round of exams would’ve been detrimental in many ways. One being grading would’ve effortlessly dropped, second, your Father’s anger would only arise further, and third, thinking of your Father’s cruel minded life likely harming you further. By choice, you focused your attention upon the parchment gifted by the Charms Master. Each parchment possessed a different spell for each student to cast, leaving you seated among students to await your name to be called upon.

Each name was drawn from random and with ten students in, your name was the eleventh one to be heard from your Professor. You felt the attention gravitate to you as you rose from the desk, carefully strolling up to the desk of Professor Chamber’s desk. Wide checkered glass windows behind your Professor blinded your eyes as the sun peered down and quickly, you blinked in attempts to cast the light off. 

Shaky hands unfolded the piece of parchment to reveal your undesired lump slithering up your throat. “Enlargement Charm,” You raised the parchment to Chamber’s as his eyes awaited the casting of your wand. His hand placed an unknown novel on his desk as anticipation filled the blue eyes on-looking the wand in your hand. With a calm breath, you lifted the wand above the leatherback with fixated imagery imagining the novel at an extensive size.

The spell rolled off your tongue within moments, provoking the novel to shake under the force of your wand. Your fingers vibrated under the power at your hand and as the novel broadened across Chamber’s desk, sighing reliefs left your lips. His novel would’ve fit across your palm if given before the casting at your hand. But with the charm from your tongue each corner of the book met the ends of his desk. 

Chamber’s inclined the tilt of his head as the slightest nod of approval was marked with a stroke of his quill as he sent you off. He was a wizard of few words and rarely vocally approved of young wizards or witches. You slipped the wand under the sleeve of your blouse and a turned on the ball of your feet to return to your desk. 

Sirius’s grey eyes sent approval from across the classroom with a wink and without failure, his name came from Chamber’s lips causing him to sink in the desk. Sirius gathered himself to join the professor as you were about to seat yourself down, until Severus’s dark eyes caught your attention. 

Severus was seated in the last row of desk tables extended along the charms classroom, his spot just directly behind (Y/N) Black. He’d kept quiet since yesterday’s events and with her presence near, Severus struggled to keep to himself with his craving gaze wishing to meet hers. After standing you up yesterday morning, he was frightened of your scornful hand raising to penalise him. His book nearly slipped from grasp as he caught the scent of your perfume near him. 

His attentive gaze followed you as Chamber’s requested you at the front of the classroom and once hearing the charm of choice, Severus contained himself. You could cast the spell in your sleep. Severus held to be right as the timid curling of his lips entertained the certainty for your ability. He was to draw his eyes from you, until spotting the significant moment between the Black twins. His indifferent gape caught you off guard as the peak of his interest focused on you and the twin brother strolling by. 

You hesitantly turned away from his questioning stare as the rigid muscles in your legs struggled to ease you into the seat. Severus’s piercing eyes left marks as the unanswered questions were left to silence. While most of the classroom looked upon your brother, Sirius standing at the ready of his exam, you and Severus shared a moment of tranquil dispute. 

The rest of class exams were agonising as each student stood to receive their marks, but you hardly focused after a shared moment. With Severus close, you fidgeted with the ring resting on your finger the entire class time. Your nerves wrestled within as each squirm in your seat left Sirius glancing twice. Each student relieved as the release bell rang and with a quick exit, you were the first to leave the classroom. 

It didn’t stop Sirius from beating you to the door with his hand tugging your arm. His directing steps leading you from the widened third floor corridor, not daring to make his way out onto the Grand Staircase to have ears overhear. 

“What is the matter with you?” Sirius forthright spirit focused on you as he stepped further from the Grand Staircase. His intention of avoiding classmates further extending as the sea of fifth years rushed from the classroom, while you were hidden off in a corner of the hall. “Do not tell me it’s nothing either. You’re fidgeting with the ring and hardly kept up with others casting, besides Snive-“ He hesitated as the angered gaze of yours broke him from continuing. “Him.” 

You were panicking within as Sirius spat out the nervous tendencies you carried, but as he attempted to spit hatred, you acted. His grey eyes were avoiding classmates as he stood face to them, while your back was turned. 

“Sirius, leave it be.” Sirius read through the lies with a scoff of disbelief following and you recovered quickly. “I received an owl from Father, alright?” His furrowed brows softened as the concern shadowed over. “I haven’t been responding to his owls since we’ve left London… needless to say, I’m an ungracious daughter.” 

His hand released the grip fixed on your forearm and once releasing you, he shook his head in disbelief of your Father’s words. “You’re pulling my leg.” Sirius refrained from laughing as your eager hand slipped into the green velvet of your satchel to retrieve the owl. “Is that all he said?” 

You answered by handing over the crumpled piece of parchment for his eyes to graze over. Sirius snatched the owl with minutes to spare, his eyes rushing over the cursive with bitter scoffs leaving his lips once he finished. 

“Him coming to Hogwarts?” Your twin tore the piece of parchment within his hands and disregarding the letter by slipping it into his pocket. “That’ll be the day.” 

Neither of you glanced towards the wandering eyes of fifth years gazing to you hidden from view, but with the footsteps fading you moved. Sirius close with Herbology exams nearing with the tick of the clock. He stayed on your tail as you made it to the Grand Staircase. 

“If he comes I’m going to cause such a ruckus that he will curse the day I was born.” Sirius stirring mind conjured countless ways to get under Father’s skin and with a grand smile, he trotted down the stairs at your side. Your silence left Sirius glancing over to catch the flush in your cheeks and fretting eyes you possessed. “Don’t worry, (Y/N). Father holds little nerve to come here with threats… and if he does, I won’t let him belittle you, I swear to it.” 

His consoling streak relieved the apprehension Father worked over you and with an easing breath, you nodded your head as the staircase shifted. You braced the movement with a hand pushed into the banister to keep you from rocking and chuckled. Sirius’s protective element outshined most when speaking of you, his twin. He rarely allowed anyone to mock you, let alone treat you coldly in the halls of Hogwarts. 

Sirius’s ringlet curls fell from his shoulders as he continued on mimicking his Father’s stern tone, speaking on the values of your family name and nobility to withstand it. You were attempting to hold in the fits of laughter, but the sight of Lily waiting by the awaiting choose stairway caused silence. “Sirius, this has been fun, but I promised to meet with Lily.” He followed your eyes upwards and immediately nodded his head, sending you off with a nudge and wink. 

You hurried up the last few steps with Lily’s gentle smile greeting you with relief. “I’m so sorry, Sirius-“ 

“He said he was wondering if you were alright,” Lily reassured the value of your delayed meeting with her eyes shifting to Sirius as he passed by. “I promised him five minutes, no less.” She raised her hand to swat him away as your twins exaggerated smile was drawn in with moments as he tore off to find James. “Are you alright though?” 

Oh, Lily Evans. Her caring demeanour never wavering, even when she, herself would struggle to carry her own emotions. 

“All is well.” You swiftly hooked an arm under her own with her red hair falling over the Slytherin robes dressed on you. “We have thirty minutes til’ Herbology exam, but I’m assuming you don’t wish to speak on Fanged Geranium?” Her green eyes faltered as the truth of your question revealed itself with her following you towards the greenhouse. “Is all well with you, Lily?” 

The halls of Hogwarts were flooded with most students attempting to prepare for their next exam; yet for you, being an open ear was vital. Lily’s fingers absently tugged on your Slytherin robes with unknown awareness of them being yours and you didn’t flinch, nor tell her to stop. She was nervous nerve-wracked judging by her actions, leaving you completely still with speaking. 

“It’s Sev,” His hushed nickname left her lips with it barely catching your ears as the understanding left you slightly nervous as well. “We haven’t been speaking much since the first week of classes, he-he hasn’t been very fond of me lately.” Her eyes kept ahead as passing by other’s through the hall was a weaving game. 

“You’re joking… you’re his best mate, Lily.” Her stifled laughter left you surprised as the disapproving wag of her head said otherwise. 

“Not lately.” Lily’s head hung low for a brief moment as the saddened smile caught your glancing eyes with a shift. “We usually meet on Saturday morning’s in the Astronomy tower,” Your throat tightened as realisation sunk further into the pit of your stomach. His pastime with Lily was spent in the Tower reading and yet, you joined him lonesome. “the first weekend to Hogsmeade, I told him I wished to visit with James… he wasn’t happy.” 

There it was. 

Severus Snape’s envy towards a certain four-eyed Gryffindor kept being pieced together. His resentful actions directed towards Lily weren’t only for her cheek, but James Potter’s as well. You felt apologetic towards your fellow Slytherin as Lily unknowingly tormented his heartbreak. Keeping quiet, you allowed Lily to continue without an ounce of judgment. 

“I’d never seen him irritated.” Lily continued tugging on the sleeve of your robes once making it out of the Entrance Hall to head downward to the greenhouse. “I tried explaining to him it would only be from-time-to-time, but then James kept inviting me.” You caught onto her meaning: her flushed cheeks rose to a bright shade of pink as the green in her eyes glimmered with the mention of Potter. “We… well, we-“

“You went on dates?” Your assuming question left your parted lips without thinking as her shifting eyes caught your own. Lily’s head bobbed with a yes leaving her lips. She seemed ashamed to admit it, after all, Severus was bullied by James Potter since first year. “Is Severus aware?” 

Arriving outside the greenhouse, you spotted a few classmates seated near the benches along the shaded corners. You hesitated to continue forward as Lily paused on the steps to lead you down, instead, she took a seat on the concrete slab below the towers above. 

“He found out a few days ago.” Lily’s voice lowered as the saddened smile on her lips broke your heart as the conflicted Gryffindor continued. “He didn’t say anything after I told him the truth.” She began to fidget with the fastened buttons on her shirt as the green eyes stared into thing air. “Tis’ why he was unfriendly, you know? He’s been upset with me ever since.” 

Now understanding both sides of the friendship, you felt sorrow for Lily Evans and Severus Snape’s friendship breaking. After all, James Potter tormented Severus with pleasure since first year and with Lily, his dear friend falling charmed by him, it had to hurt Severus. Yet, for Lily it was evident she felt guilt for growing closer to Potter, but she was wrong in keeping the truth from Severus all this time. 

You released a frustrated sigh as you dropped your gaze to the pair of hands resting on your lap. Nervous habits died hard for both you and Lily. You were absentmindedly fiddling with heirloom without a moment of hesitation to stop. “I-“

“I know you’re growing closer to him,” Lily attempted to soften her sharp tongue as she carried her eyes over to you. “I don’t mean to sound bitter, I truly don’t… I am relieved he is connecting with someone other than me.” Her hand reached for your own as the gentle squeeze of her hand caused your eyes to meet her green. “He’s had me worried he’d never make other mates here, but you- you interest him, (Y/N).” 

The peculiar comment left you swiftly forcing a smile on your lips. “Why would Severus find interest in me?” You attempted to calm the bit of excitement coursing through your veins, but the upcoming comments left your lips without thinking. “I’m just (Y/N) (M/N) Black, Sirius’s twin… he’s despised me since first year, Lily.” Her pinkish lips curled upwards with a hint of knowledge unaware to you. 

“That is only half true, (Y/N).” Lily paused for a moment to allow your fellow housemates to pass without overhearing hidden truth. “Sev is difficult to read at times, I’m aware of that, but he reveals himself little by little, once he trusts you. The day on the train surprised him, you know? You stood up for him when Sirius,” Her hesitance to speak on your brother was appreciated as she was too kind to admit his harsh actions from his past. 

You sat patiently to listen to Lily’s explanation with an understanding as she mentioned Severus being difficult to read. She was right. Severus had been a pleasant friend since the beginning of the year, but yesterday’s action left you befuddled. Her prime example replayed in the back of your mind as she kept on. 

“He’s never been one to be vocal with his appreciation, but he shows it with little deeds.” You shifted your eyes on the leather satchel resting at your feet; the vial of draught gifted by Severus still resting at the bottom of your bag. “I don’t know what to do (Y/N).” Her comment left you saddened as her green tone matched her eyes. “I’ve known Severus since we were nine… he is one of my best mates.” You witnessed their past as Lily replayed her memory within the back of her mind; her pink lips curling into a smile as the thought of young Severus warmed her heart. Yours as well. Young Severus must have been quite the darling. “I can’t blame him for being upset, I mean… James has made his life unpleasant since arriving to Hogwarts. He’s hurt by my choice and I do not blame him.” 

She was right, but to the slightest degree. You were aware of the infatuation Severus held towards his dear mate and silently, you were heartbroken for Severus. He fell in love with Lily Evans, in the meanwhile, she was growing smitten by his nemesis. It explained his annoyance towards the redheaded Gryffindor without asking another question. 

“I just wish he would speak to me,” 

“There you two are,” Sirius’s intruding voice broke the solemn air held between Lily and yourself as his steps quickened with the sight of you. You tossed your chin over your shoulder in time to catch him with James Potter and Remus Lupin tagging near. Sirius’s goofy grin reaching you faster as he dropped his arm over you and Lily seated beside one another. “Looky there, Prongs… I got to snog your girl before you.” He placed a teasing kiss on the cheek of Lily, who rolled her eyes rimmed with tears. You stood in time to veer Sirius leaping over you to dodge James’s wand directed his way. 

You dusted off the back of your robes as James guided Lily to her feet with his helping hand; his eyes unaware of her tears she previously wiped away. Remus joined you side with a small smirk, watching as James threatened Sirius’s head once more. James began to chase Sirius on the open greenery surrounding the Greenhouse, his eager wand daring to cast a charm on your twins head, who laughed into hysterics. Lily was close behind Potter, her mediating hand attempting to calm the bickering. 

“I think the anticipation of exams have them beyond their normalcy.” Remus muttered the words for only your ear to hear. Meanwhile, the two Gryffindor’s bickered with Lily silently laughing to cover her saddened eyes. 

James withheld Lily with an arm on her waist as Sirius continued his tease to place a second kiss along her cheek. The two of them ran circles around one another as Lily stood in the middle, hopeless. You snickered at Remus’s comment as classmates strolled by with a questionable stare, most ignoring it while other’s laughed. 

Humoured by the actions, you continued to look on with a bite of your tongue daring to curse Potter himself. However, a passing Slytherin left you frozen as his dark eyes overlooked the three Gryffindor’s in the field. Severus’s eyes caught Potter’s arm lovingly snaked around Lily’s waist as her laughter sent agonising desire within him. He held his stare upon the three, not daring to break away, even under your stare. 

Severus’s yearning betrayed his shadowed eyes often used to mask his emotions as he stood at the steps of the Greenhouse. His oblivious demeanour enhanced as Lily’s grand smile grew into James’s shoulder. You glanced to the three Gryffindor’s spinning in the field, wishing for the scene to end for Severus’s sake, but mindlessly your thumping heart desired Severus’s stare in an unknowing call. 

Remus broke you from the locked sight of Severus with his caring question following your eyes. “You alright, (Y/N)?” He watched you struggle to pull away from the dark haired Slytherin and without asking, he caught on. Silently, Remus didn’t judge your choice, nor did he ask another question. He simply nodded his head. 

“Remus,“ You were attempting to speak quickly without another ear drawing near, specifically Sirius who treated up the small hill below. “Please don’t-“

“No need, (Y/N).” Remus held a hand to silence the fearful worry stirring inside as his blue eyes softened with seconds to spare. “For I saw nothing, not even a moment.” You nibbled on the bottom of your lip as his well intentions kept the understanding silent. He winked your way as he passed by causing you to chuckle under your breathe. “Come on now, we must identify the difference between flixweed and diffany.” 

By the end of the Herbology exams, Peter Pettigrew nearly got his hand bitten off by Fanged Geraniums, sending laughter throughout the entire class. However, you found yourself stiffened with eyes restlessly glancing towards Severus seated across the room. He never broke the intensive stare upon the herbs resting on the table as the quill within his hand swiftly answered the sheet of parchment given to fill out. 

You witnessed Severus perturbed throughout moments countless times before. Yet, in that moment he was not discomforted, but maddened and you could not blame him. He witnessed James Potter with Lily in a way he craved, but it was clear that his fantasy would never fall true. Lily Evans was smitten by Potter, which you couldn’t understand or fathom. 

As class released, you were the first to exit the Greenhouse and with ease, you dodged Sirius’s misguided jog as he tore off to chase James accompanied by Lily. You were relived as their unsuspecting stares avoided your presence and as Severus stepped out past the doorway, you stepped in view. 

“Severus.” He paused his widened steps leading back towards the entrance of the castle, allowing you to meet him halfway with trailing movement. “I’m not very fond of being stood up,” You caught up to him with his eyes avoiding you standing at his side. “I was in the library for an hour until I finally decided to leave, not very kind of you.” 

“I preferred to study on my own.” Severus’s snarky remark caught you by surprise as the sarcasm wasn’t returned int favour. You hesitated to continue with his uninviting comment stung more than you’d admit and with a forced nod, you understood. 

“I understand.” He kept on with walking ahead as you fought to keep the discussion going with a gentle heart racing underneath your robes. “Well, after Transfiguration’s, would you care to sit with me at lunch, we can go over the Invigoration Draught and-“ 

Without warning, Severus swept over the ball of his feet to directly face you with his dark eyes narrowing as they set on your own. “If you haven’t gathered it I’d rather be alone than be with you.” Severus’s tone held no stammer as he spat the blunt truth at you, causing your throat to tighten with confusion. He retreated swiftly with the black robes drifting in the autumn breeze as he entered the castle, not even sharing a glance of regret as he turned from view. 

You concealed the upset resting in the pit of your stomach as you entered the castle, directly making way towards the middle courtyard. The Transfiguration’s exam would be effortless for you, but you were startled by Severus’s outburst more than anything. As you strolled down the familiar halls, you couldn’t help but wallow in the abruptly rude Severus Snape. He’d been rude to you before, but not in such a manner. You got a sliver of what Lily Evans received and for a moment, you related to the redheaded Gryffindor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: well, well... a little has been exposed with this chapter, please do review and ponder your thoughts. I would adore to hear all about them. thank you all.


End file.
